Idiots
by In times of crisis we unite
Summary: This is a story which contains drabbles about people basically not agreeing with who is in Tsuna's family.  And Tsuna thinking that those people are complete idiots.  This will also have some Iemitsu bashing who doesn't like Tsuna taking side of his family instead of focusing on their allies.
1. Table of Contents

Idiots

 **This is a story which contains drabbles about people basically not agreeing with who is in Tsuna's family. And Tsuna thinking that those people are complete idiots. This will also have some Iemitsu bashing who doesn't like Tsuna taking side of his family instead of focusing on their allies. Hope you guys will enjoy! This is who I have planned in here so far, let me know what you think or if you have anything you want me to add! (I also replaced who was on chapter 41 since I had Kikyo twice for some reason. I also took off some of my side notes which had just been meant for me but I put on here for some reason haha.) Until next time~!**

Chapter 1: Vongola Guardians

Chapter 2: Gokudera Hayato

Chapter 3: Rokudo Mukuro

Chapter 4: Bovino Lambo

Chapter 5: Hibari Kyoya

Chapter 6: Sasagawa Ryohei

Chapter 7: Chrome Dokuro

Chapter 8: Yamamoto Takeshi

Chapter 9: Varia

Chapter 10: Belphegor

Chapter 11: Skull

Chapter 12: Enma

Chapter 13: Shimon

Chapter 14: Byakuran

Chapter 15: Marmon

Chapter 16: Levi

Chapter 17: Verde

Chapter 18: Daisy

Chapter 19: Gesso famiglia

Chapter 20: Xanxus

Chapter 21: Irie Shoichi

Chapter 22: Uni

Chapter 23: Suzuki Adelheid

Chapter 24: Kikyo

Chapter 25: Shittopi-chan

Chapter 26: Squalo

Chapter 27: Lancia

Chapter 28: Bluebell

Chapter 29: Mizuno Kaoru

Chapter 30: Fran

Chapter 31: Ken

Chapter 32: Colonnello

Chapter 33: Lussuria

Chapter 34: Lal Mirch

Chapter 35: Chikusa

Chapter 36: Fon

Chapter 37: Spanner

Chapter 38: Aoba Koyo

Chapter 39: Zakuro

Chapter 40: Bianchi

Chapter 41: Basil

Chapter 42: Ooyama Rauji

Chapter 43: Shamal

Chapter 44: Torikabuto

Chapter 45: Vindice

Chapter 46: Katou Julie

Chapter 47: Fuuta

Chapter 48: I-pin

Chapter 49: Reborn

Chapter 50: Nana (Sawada)


	2. Chapter 1: Vongola Guardians

**Here is the first chapter! Please let me know what you guys liked or just thought about it, and if you have anything you especially want to see in this new story. Thank you for reading! Until next time~!**

 **Chapter 1: Vongola Guardians (barbarian)**

"Honestly, look at all of them. Each one of them are so barbaric and violent!"

"I know, I just don't understand. I mean Vongola Decimo is so sweet and kind, and yet his guardians are so horrific and terrible."

"Indeed, he should just get rid of the brats."

A certain Vongola Boss glared at the two women from the Cevilia famiglia who were sitting at the table right-in-front-of-him. "Quit glaring Dame-Tsuna. They may not look it but they're the boss and right hand woman of the Cevilia famiglia. They are quite a prestigious famiglia, and are a big source of Vongola's funds. It wouldn't be very wise to upset them, idiot." Tsuna surprised his tutor as he sent a withering glare at Reborn, who in response simply raised an eyebrow.

"Do you hear them Reborn?!" Tsuna hissed. Before Reborn could respond, Tsuna growled, "They have done nothing but disrespect my family!"

Reborn let out a small sigh at his student's anger, "Dame-Tsuna, your guardians are a bit rambunctious. They are simply speaking their thoughts on your guardians' actions." Reborn made sure to emphasize the word "guardians," unsure of what effect it would have on his student.

The young Vongola Don set a glare on his tutor as he sternly responded, "First of all, Reborn, they are not just my guardians, they are my family too just like you and just like Mama. Second of all, they are a part of the Vongola famiglia, the most powerful famiglia so they can do whatever they want. Finally, they are talking on how my guardians should be gotten rid of which I find great offense in. Now if you'll excuse me."

Reborn blinked and his eyes widened slightly in surprise, before realization hit him, "Wait, Dame-. Never mind." Tsuna had already been up and moving way before Reborn had time to speak. _Sometimes he really is an idiot. Guess I better load up my gun for the rant that's coming my way from Iemitsu._

"Pardon me ladies." The two Cevilia women, who had been previously laughing about a joke made about the Vongola guardians, looked up in surprise at Vongola Decimo, himself. "I was just curious about what you were discussing."

The right hand woman, Christie, quickly placed her gloved, left hand over her mouth while blushing and giggling innocently, making Tsuna want to gag at her fake act. "Oh, Decimo!" We were just wondering how you gained your guardians."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed but Cevilia's boss, Doras, simply continued on talking, "it's strange how polite, charming, and sweet you are, while your guardians seem to be everything but…"

Letting out a fake laugh and smile, Tsuna asked, "How so?"

Doras blinked. "Excuse me?"

Maintaining his fake smile, Tsuna continued, "Well, you were talking as if my guardians are bad people. So I would like to hear how so."

Blinking in surprise, Doras raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious, Decimo?" Tsuna nearly growled out a 'no' to her, but managed to maintain his composure as she continued, "Besides being rude and noisy, they are barbaric! Always so violent and disgusting. They have no idea how to act properly, let alone politely. I can't imagine what you must go through each horrendous day to keep Vongola so organized. Poor darling."

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, Tsuna suppressed another growl. _Annoying._ That's Tsuna's first opinion of the two women. Idiots was the second one. Out of the corner of the brunette's eye, Tsuna spotted his right hand man and called out softly, "Hayato!" Tsuna watched as Hayato perked up, before Decimo signaled him over.

Hayato hurried over and Tsuna smirked lightly as the two women before him tensed. "Yes, Juudaime?"

Tsuna smiled politely, catching Hayato off guard with the brunet's business smile, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Juudaime."

Glancing at the two women, Tsuna glared before placing his attention back on his right hand man who was curiously watching Tsuna, probably trying to figure out what ticked his boss off. "Hayato," said-man straightened at his boss's tone, "please define 'violent' and 'disgusting' for me as separate words." Hayato blinked before looking at his boss to see if he was serious. Seeing Tsuna with a straight and serious face, Hayato raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

Still straightened up, Hayato answered without noticing the tenseness of the two Cevilia women, "Violent, an adjective, meaning 'acting with or characterized by uncontrolled, strong, rough force. Disgusting, also an adjective, meaning 'offensive to the physical, moral, or aesthetic taste."

Hayato continued to stand straight as Tsuna smiled politely at his right hand man, "Thank you Hayato." Hayato bowed slightly, still confused as to what was happening though. Tsuna, however, continued on, "May I have a napkin please, Lady Doras?" Looking just as confused, and now a lot more warry, she handed him a napkin. Tsuna took out a pen quietly scribbled down the words in a list going down: uncontrollable, offensive, rude, noisy, barbaric. Hayato watched over Tsuna's shoulder and read the words quietly. Once Tsuna finished, he passed the napkin back over to both of the women.

Doras quietly read them out loud before looking at him completely lost as she asked, "Decimo? What are these?"

Again, Tsuna's business smile spread across his face as he answered, "Why these Miss Doras are what your famiglia has displayed to be, and why we will no longer be in an alliance with your famiglia." The whole room went deadly silent as both women began sputtering in shock. Tsuna continued as though nothing happened, "Now why don't you two head on out or shall I have my rude and noisy guardians escort you out?" By now, Tsuna could feel his guardians all staring at him in surprise, but Tsuna stood strong and proud. He would never be ashamed of his guardians.

Doras stood up and slammed her hand on the table, while grabbing her bag. Christie quickly stood next to her boss, glaring all the while as Doras all but spit out the word, "Absurdity!" No one said anything as the two women stormed out.

Tsuna continued to smile politely as he turned to address the stunned crowd, "Please everyone, let's continue with our festivities." Tsuna began to turn back to Hayato before he spun around one last time and added, "And if you also have any questions, feel free to come ask me." With that Tsuna turned back to Hayato, who was looking half amused and half exasperated. Tsuna simply led Hayato back over to their own table, ignoring the way he could feel Reborn cackling from across the room.

Later that night as Tsuna worked on his horrendous paper enemy while Reborn sipped his coffee, Iemitsu knocked on the door. Tsuna and Reborn both eyed each other, knowing what was going to happen next, but the young boss still said to come in.

Tsuna nearly rolled his eyes at the angry look his dad had on his face, but managed to refrain as his father started his ranting, "What were you thinking?! Honestly Tsunayoshi, do you know exactly what your words could have started?! You must be more careful in the future. Now we can still repair this, but it must be done immediately. I can't believe how close we are to losing a family alliance over such a small matter."

"Small?" Iemitsu quickly looked up at his son as Reborn glared slightly at Iemitsu. Tsuna all but growled out as he stared right into his father's eyes, "This matter was nothing small, father. They insulted my guardians, my family. They are lucky I didn't do more than sever the alliance."

This time Iemitsu rolled his eyes before continuing, "It's just words, Tsunayoshi. Besides your guardians could stand to settle down a bit." Reborn winced as the trio descended into silence. That was not the right thing to say to such a protective sky.

After what seemed like hours passed, Tsuna finally spoke up, keeping his tone even, "Just because family is not important to you does not make it the same with me." Iemitsu felt his jaw drop and began to rebuke the statement, but Tsuna continued, "My guardians are my world as well as my choices. I cannot trust people who refuse to trust my choices as well as my family. If anyone has a problem with that they can leave. Never question my priorities when it comes to my family. Understand Iemitsu?"

The said man nodded and mumbled a small, "Yes, boss."

Tsuna looked over Iemitsu before he continued, "Anyone who dares insult my family are not only unworthy, but complete idiots if they cannot see how worthy and utterly amazing each of my family members are. Now this matter is over, leave."

Both Reborn and Tsuna noticed Iemitsu grit his teeth, but the man still turned around and left causing them both to sigh slightly. Reborn looked over at his student proudly, "He'll come around, and if not you can always fire him."

Tsuna laughed at this. "Oh I plan to. Still, it's frustrating how he never changes."

Tsuna paused at Reborn's smirk. "Well, he is an idiot after all."

This caused both of them to chuckle as Tsuna smiled and nodded, "Yes, he most certainly is."


	3. Chapter 2: Gokudera Hayato

**Thank you everyone for such an overwhelming response! I honestly was surprised to see how many of you liked it and that makes me so happy! My plan is to start updating this story every Friday, so hopefully I can continue pleasing you guys** **.**

 **Thanks especially to those who reviewed: SayaNightshade, ilovecartoonsgirl, Armed Truth, and IchiharaYuuki for letting me know what you guys think!**

 **Also to IchiharaYuuki: I am not sure if Iemitsu will react in every chapter. It's just my personal opinion that he wouldn't like Tsuna breaking alliances in general, let alone because people are speaking badly of his guardians. He'll definitely be more involved with certain characters Tsuna defends in comparison to others though.**

 **Now, thank you guys for supporting this story and I hope I live up to most of your expectations! Enjoy and please leave a review! Until next time~!**

Chapter 2: Gokudera Hayato

Tsuna tried not to groan as he walked; instead he ended up letting out an exasperated sigh. Hayato looked up at the noise and gave his boss an amused smile. "Something the matter, Juudaime?" Tsuna let out a grunt in response, which caused Hayato to role his eyes.

The young Vongola Don let out another sigh, but explained, "I'd rather not go to this meeting. All of the Servio famiglia tend to be a bunch of arrogant geezers anyhow." They continued to go through the Servio's garden; Hayato grimaced, but Tsuna kept looking ahead and hadn't noticed. Tsuna continued, "Not to mention how selfish and stuck-up they are. Ugh why can't bosses be more respectable?"

Next to Tsuna, Hayato shrugged. "You're respectable though, Juudaime."

Tsuna's lips turned up slightly at the ends as he smiled softly and chuckled. "Thank you, Hayato."

Both men arrived at the doors and paused. Hayato moved first to open the doors, but Tsuna stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Hayato." The storm guardian looked over his shoulder, curiously at his boss. "I know these men were big allies with your father." Hayato winced as confirmation. "I could care less about how big they were and how they have suddenly become very influential in their business. You're my storm guardian, my right-hand man, and most importantly my best friend. If they have any problems with you or if you feel they even look at you wrong, we are done here."

Hayato couldn't help the soft smile which graced his face at Tsuna's words. "Thank you, Juudaime. Are you sure we should be pushing our luck though? I mean I know your dad is still putting you through the ringer for defending us against the Cevilia famiglia. Even the Ninth was lecturing you on it, though we all know he was also laughing while doing so."

Tsuna huffed as he moved in front of Hayato, "Mah, you guys are family. Everyone who wants to be friends with me has be friends with my family too." This time Hayato huffed but smiled at his boss nonetheless as Tsuna opened the doors for them instead.

* * *

The two men found themselves staring at several famiglia bosses as they entered the main room. Tsuna couldn't help but want to bang his head against the wall; the meeting was only supposed to have the Servio famiglia join them. Apparently, the Servio famiglia had other ideas. Tsuna carefully glanced over at his right-hand man who grimaced but was quick to hide it and showed no other reaction. Their arrival was, thankfully, quickly noticed. Servio's boss smiled politely at them as he came over. "Vongola Decimo, it is an honor to have you here."

Tsuna smiled politely back at the man, "Thank you Don Servio, but the pleasure is mine." Servio looked pleased at Tsuna's words, but the brunet continued and questioned him, "I must apologize Don Servio, but I thought this meeting would just be us and our right hand mans?"

Servio frowned and eyed Hayato, but quickly brought a smile onto his face. Normally the actions might have been missed, but neither Tsuna nor Hayato missed the look of disdain that crossed his face; Tsuna could already feel his blood boiling. "Ah, yes. This was correct. Unfortunately, some of my other allies needed to speak with me urgently as well and I just figured since we were already meeting...?" Tsuna couldn't help but feel stunned. He covered up his shock by keeping a pleasant smile on his face, but he certainly was not happy. Next to him, Tsuna could feel Hayato begin to tense as well. Maybe with friends or family it was fine to pop in things without questioning other parties, but to do this with businesses? It was simply rude and unethical. Of course Tsuna had never been much for the rules and he was always fairly easy-going, but the young Vongola Boss was almost certain the man had done this because of his dislike for Hayato. It made it one-hundred times worse.

Nonetheless, Tsuna gave a jerk of a nod before replying, "Yes, well, let's hurry and get started then." The man smiled happily before ushering people to their seats.

Beside him, Tsuna felt Hayato pull slightly on his right arm. "Juudaime." Tsuna met his best friend's eyes as the man continued in a hushed voice, "Please let this go. I understand you probably are incredibly displeased right now, but we will have many benefits to this alliance as long as this meeting goes as planned." Even as Hayato said all of this, Tsuna could see the hurt and shame running in his best friend's eyes.

Tsuna grit his teeth and gave another jerky nod. "Fine." Hayato seemed to relax slightly, but Tsuna added on, "But if a single person even looks at you wrong from now on, they can all go rot for all I care." Hayato winced but couldn't hide the amused smile which moved its way onto his face.

"Yes Juudaime."

Both men made their way over to the table. Tsuna sat in his seat, while Hayato stood behind him just like the other right-hand mans were doing. The brunette hated this policy, but knew there was no arguing against traditions which had stayed in place for years and years. Servio began to speak, "Welcome everyone! Thank you all for coming. Now why don't we start right away into what you're all curious about- our trading agreements. There is enough wealth to go around so don't hesitate to ask any questions or voice any concerns you have about our agreement."

Tsuna had planned on just not saying anything; the agreement was fine, it was the people he was concerned with. The Vongola Boss watched as the same thoughts seemed to run around in each of the other boss' minds, until he saw the face of one man. There was always the one person, but Tsuna felt himself tense at who this man was. He was also an ally of Hayato's father's famiglia as well as Servio's number one ally. Of course he'd be the one to speak up. "I have a problem with who we are sharing our resources with." Everyone turned to look at the man, and Tsuna forced himself to refrain from snapping out; it could be anyone the man was talking about but Tsuna doubted it. The man's name was Farantino, and he looked like a weasel of a man. He was a skinny kind of man, but everything was sharp and pointed; nose, eyes, and chin. He looked like he was plotting some kind of murder every second; Tsuna wasn't entirely sure he wasn't.

The Vongola Don kept his mouth shut with great effort, especially feeling Hayato tense up behind him. Servio glanced at Farantino with obviously fake surprise. "Oh? Farantino, what do you mean?"

Tsuna blanched as Farantino all but sneered in their direction, or at Hayato to be more precise. "Well, I find it absurd we are sharing with a street rat. No. Let me rephrase an illegitimate, cowardly, wimpy, street rat. Mah isn't that right Gokudera Hayato? I understand the Vongola being here, but there has to be better representation for their second-in-command instead of someone who would be better suited as a janitor or maybe entertainment, right piano-brat? Now come on, let's solve this properly, Vongola Decimo."

It took everything in Tsuna's power not to smash a fist in the man's face right there. Tsuna wondered if he could develop rage flames like Xanxus because this room was about to find out. The young Vongola Don felt a hand placed onto his shoulder, and Tsuna glanced back to see a pleading face upon his right-hand man's face. The room probably thought it was a plead not to be fired; Tsuna and Hayato both knew it was a plea to not fire upon this room. Tsuna grit his teeth and managed to get out, if only to lower Hayato's worries, in an icy tone, "Excuse me?"

Farantino threw his head back and let out a cackle, which was interrupted by a couple snorts. "Come on Decimo! You don't need to pretend anymore."

Tsuna eyed everyone and could only feel disgust as many of the other bosses seemed to look like they agreed or were amused by this situation. Only one of them looked apprehensive, and one looked absolutely petrified; Tsuna quietly noted down who they were so that they could stay in the alliance and get benefits later. Carefully, Tsuna eyed the other occupants before he said in a voice which seemed to freeze people faster than his zero-point breakthrough, "I can assure you that I am doing no such thing. I would also advice you all to be very careful with what you each do and say next." Two sentences caused the whole room to freeze. Everyone could now feel the tension in the air. He wanted to laugh as Farantino seemed to become far more serious and petrified; his back having gone rigid and his face going pale.

It was Servio who spoke after ten minutes went by in silence. "I-I apologize, Decimo. I'm s-sure Farantino did not mean to offend you."

Tsuna cocked his head to the side and kept his glare on the host, who quickly began sweating and looking terrified. "No. No, he didn't mean to offend me. He meant to offend my right-hand man, my most trusted second, my best and first friend. Gokudera Hayato has earned his place in Vongola's ranks and my heart. If there is a problem with him, there is a problem with me. If there is an issue with this, I suggest that you speak up now so our alliance will no longer be an issue." The whole room continued to be deadly silent. Tsuna hoped that had put an end to it and was about to put the issue at rest as well as leave with Hayato, but Farantino, the arrogant man, had other ideas.

"Decimo! Excuse me for speaking out, but this is absurd! Do you even know where this boy came from?! What he is?! He should never have gotten in your famiglia, let alone the highest position below you! This is outrageous!"

Everyone in the room ducked their heads and looked away from Farantino as Tsuna set his deadly glare on him; the man quickly shrunk back. "Gokudera Hayato is a man who came from a loving mother and half-sister as well a cowardly father. He is an amazing and respectable person, who is loyal, kind, incredible, and far more intelligent than anyone in this room, including myself." Tsuna ignored Hayato who grunted in disagreement, and continued on, "He is reliable, and a person who I trust with all of my heart. He is one of the best piano-players I have ever seen, much like his mother was, who lifts up our sorrows with his music. He is more than just famiglia; he is family and he is my brother in everything but blood. I believe you have made your position incredibly clear though, Farantino. Our alliance will end today. Servio, do you feel the same?" Servio looked hesitant before shaking his head no, which caused Tsuna to want to laugh; the man was so cowardly, he wouldn't even back up his beliefs. "Anyone else?" Everyone stayed quiet, and Tsuna knew he had made his point clear. "If anyone else has any doubts, we can show you how the two of us have risen into these positions. Now then, I think this meeting is over. Excuse us."

Tsuna stood up from his chair, and strolled out the door with Hayato right at his heels. They both continued in silence until they got to the exit. Instantly, Tsuna spun around and looked over his right hand man. Hayato looked slightly shaken, but stood strong with a hint of happiness. "Are you alright, Hayato?"

The said-man let out a laugh which was filled with gratefulness and exasperation. "Yes, Juudaime. Thank you. You really didn't need to do that."

Tsuna scowled slightly and Hayato rolled his eyes. "Of course I did, Hayato. You are my brother, my family. No one gets to talk about you like that period. If I ever see that scum Farantino again-!"

"Juudaime!" Hayato watched amused as Tsuna seemed to calm down a bit. "You're beginning to sound a lot like Xanxus."

Tsuna huffed slightly. "Apparently there is a good reason to act like that then."

Hayato just chuckled before he looked at his boss with nervousness. "You know you're going to get in trouble right?"

Tsuna shrugged which caused Hayato to smile again, "Meh, whatever. You're worth it. Besides someone had to put these idiots in place."

Hayato gave his boss a small nod, before an idea popped into his head, "Want to get some ice cream before we go back?"

Tsuna couldn't help smile delightedly at his storm, "Heck yes! At least then I'll have something to get me through Dad's and Reborn's rants!"

Hayato smiled at his boss as the man began ranting about the flavors which could not be mixed. He was incredibly thankful to have someone like Sawada Tsunayoshi as family.

* * *

It was safe to say the conversation did not go well between Iemitsu and Tsuna, who had just lost two allies within two weeks. The man had snapped, but Tsuna had snapped right back. Tsuna could care less who the person was; just as he had said before- if they couldn't respect his choices, they couldn't respect their alliance. Hayato had stood proudly behind his boss during the entire exchange as Reborn stood in the corner, smirking proudly at his grown-up, dame-student.


	4. Chapter 3: Rokudo Mukuro

**Thank you again to all of you readers, followers, favoriters, & reviewers! I am very happy to see how much all of you like this story. I hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter as well!**

 **Special thanks for reviewing to: ilovecartoonsgirl, Beasttamer99, SayaNightshade & KuroiOozora! (Also to KuroiOozora haha…yeah I know. I noticed after I posted it and was like what the heck? But I don't who to replace him with yet so I kept it up there. Oh well I'll figure something out. Also thank you haha!)**

 **Thank you all for you support! Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you all think! Until next time~!**

Chapter 3: Rokudo Mukuro

"We are here, Decimo-sama!" Tsuna smiled politely at their driver and gave his thanks as he and the other three men got out of the car. The young Vongola Don took pause as he stepped in front of the restaurant called Lucky Stars; why his ally wanted to meet here, Tsuna had no idea. It was definitely an odd idea.

"Kufufufu. Are we nervous about trying out new food for the first time here, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna couldn't help but turn around to his left side and glare at his mist guardian for such a ridiculous assumption.

On his right side, his ever loyal guardian snapped back, "Of course not, Pineapple-head! Juudaime is just debating strategy on entering such an unfamiliar place! Right Juudaime?" Tsuna groaned slightly at his right-hand man.

The last man snickered lightly before adding his own input, "Dame-Tsuna, get your guardians under control and quit dillydallying."

Tsuna huffed before he turned to give the three men with him an annoyed look. He was not pleased with how many people had to come with him to this meeting. The Dareen famiglia was a new, simple group who had just come into an alliance with Vongola. To be honest, this meeting was just a check-up to ensure that the famiglia was settling in alright which did not really require this amount of people or power. Hayato had come in order to make sure that this famiglia knew their place and was giving Tsuna the proper respect he apparently deserved. Reborn was here, however, because of the recent broken alliances in which he was to ensure Tsuna was actually doing his job properly. Tsuna wanted to roll his eyes at that. By now, the others should understand Tsuna would do as he pleases in reforming Vongola; even Reborn knew better than to get in Tsuna's way. Iemitsu and the Ninth both wanted to be sure though with the next meeting. Mukuro was just here though to fulfill his meeting attendance for the month, since all guardians were to attend a certain amount of meetings each month.

"Alright, alright. Everyone calm down. We're here for a quick check-up and maybe a meal. And Reborn, I was just wondering why on earth they would choose this kind of a location for a meeting." Reborn huffed and rolled his eyes, though Tsuna could see some slight curiosity in Reborn's eyes as well. If they had to guess, the reason behind this was that they were still new at this and also probably didn't trust Vongola enough yet to meet at one of their houses.

Mukuro threw in another idea causing Tsuna to face palm, Reborn to roll his eyes, and Hayato to glare at him, "Maybe they think this restaurant will bring them luck; like their lucky location. Kufufufu."

"You are so not funny Pineapple-head."

"Oya? Of course I'm fun-."

Reborn and Tsuna both interrupted at the same time, "Agreed, Hayato." Mukuro pouted as they entered the restaurant.

The hostess greeted them with a polite smile, "Hello sirs! How many for your party?"

Tsuna smiled politely back, which caused the woman to blush slightly, "Hello. We are actually with another party who should already be here. I believe it is under the name, Dareen."

The group watched as she looked down at her charts before she sent another polite smile towards them. "Ah, yes. Here it is! Right this way please." The group followed her towards a table which held five other people. Tsuna was surprised to feel several other people with the same aura as these men were in different positions around the restaurant. Tsuna managed to not narrow his eyes, but he could feel both his guardians' and Reborn's anger and bloodlust begin to spike, scaring the entire restaurant.

Tsuna quickly turned around and gave them a look, which caused them to settle down slightly. "Let's see what they have to say before we do anything. This alliance would be a good thing for Vongola, so we should at least try to see if they actually want to work with us."

Reborn huffed slightly before he muttered softly, "Not like you haven't broken alliances for lesser reasons before." Tsuna rolled his eyes before he glared at his tutor. The group nonetheless settled down as the Dareen famiglia took notice of them.

The boss of the Dareen famiglia, Carlo, stood up and stretched his arms wide as he greeted the Vongola group, "Ah, Tsunayoshi! Welcome, and thank you for coming!" It took all of Tsuna's power to not drop his jaw to the floor at the informal use of his first name; he could feel both of his guardians as they bristled, and knew Reborn was just as stunned as he was. Tsuna was beginning to realize that this man was more of a greenhorn then Tsuna had realized especially in meeting other bosses apparently.

As Tsuna felt Hayato's and Mukuro's agitation still rising, Tsuna blinked out of his stunned stupor. He swiftly brought a hand out to shake the man's hand while he stepped slightly in front of his guardians; a silent order to calm down and behave. "Don Darren, it is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for having this meeting with us."

The other Don let out a jolly laugh as he basically side-stepped Tsuna's hand to go in for a friendly hug, which caused even Reborn to tense. "Please Tsunayoshi, we are all friends here. No need for such formalities. Now why don't we sit?" Tsuna let out a nervous laugh as he settled down with Reborn who sat next to him. Mukuro and Hayato stood quietly behind them as protocol dictated. Tsuna was sure they could sit down in this situation, but he could judge from the daggers aimed at the other Don that they were attempting to set rules for the man. Carlo seemed to notice right away and motioned to the chairs as he asked, "Wouldn't you two like to sit as well?"

Mukuro twitched slightly, and Tsuna could tell Mukuro felt uncertain about how to respond to this man; Carlo was either very dumb or very naïve, either way it was not working out in the man's favor. It was Hayato, however, who spoke up in a calm voice, "No thank you. It's our duty to stay active and alert while we are here with Juudaime." Normally, Tsuna would groan at his right-hand man's uptight words, but right now even he was thankful that Hayato was attempting to keep some professionalism in this deal.

However, one of the Dareen men laughed quietly before whispering to his friend who sat next to him, "Guess we know who the stick-in-the-mud is at the Vongola parties then huh?" The two of them snickered as Tsuna narrowed his eyes on the men; he could feel Hayato tense behind him but still gave nothing away.

Carlo looked amused, but Tsuna decided to get this over with and move the process along. "So Don Dareen, why don't we get to business?"

Despite his business tone, the other man simply smiled carefree, as he raised his hands in the air again, "Come now, Decimo! What's the rush? Why don't we talk and have some food first?"

Tsuna felt his eyebrow twitch ever-so-slightly; he wasn't sure how long he could keep doing this. Thankfully, Reborn thought it was about time he intervened in this meeting, "With all due respect, Don Dareen, we actually have several other meetings and jobs to do by the end of this so if we could at least start with business."

Tsuna nearly sighed with relief when the other man seemed to straighten up with Reborn's words. Even the most normal of people feared Reborn, let alone mafia bosses. Carlo gave a professional nod before he finally decided to start with business, "Very well then. First of all, thank you again with meeting with us Vongola." All of the Dareen famiglia gave them a small bow with their heads, which impressed Tsuna as he didn't they knew how to even be remotely professional or respectable. Carlo continued, "Now our first question is about receiving trainees?"

Tsuna blinked a couple times at the question, and he could tell the others on his side were just as taken aback. "Trainees? You mean you need more recruits?"

Carlo nodded sheepishly, and while the question was innocent Tsuna could feel his hyper intuition quietly go off. Carlo still continued as he hadn't noticed Tsuna's sudden suspicion, "Aha yes. You see we're doing some trials and could use some more young trainees to help out in our famiglia. So I was wondering if you could maybe help suggest where we could get some trainees at."

Tsuna continued to look stunned as he wondered how Carlo thought the mafia worked before he asked, "Where you can get trainees?" Trainees were usually found by coincidence or recruiting but it wasn't like most people went out looking for them within mafia famiglias; it was usually just people who caught your eye.

Carlo just nodded before he looked towards the man to his right, who seemed to be his right-hand man, "Yes. I know Mito said his old famiglia would just take the young recruits from the streets, but I was wondering if there was somewhere specific we should go?"

The Vongola Don would be surprised if he wasn't gaping at this man by now, but certain words were beginning to come to his attention. He wasn't the only one who had noticed though as Mukuro slammed his hands on the table and growled out, "Did you just refer to taking kids from the street and forcing them into famiglias?" Tsuna winced only slightly before he felt Mukuro's illusions which were most likely being used to disguise their upcoming conversation to the other people in the building.

The Dareen Don just blinked while Mito spoke up with a snap towards the Vongola Mist, "Oh put your nose back where it belongs, you test rat! Carlo, was talking to Vongola Decimo, not you."

Tsuna instantly straightened and narrowed his eyes. Reborn however beat Tsuna to the punch as he hissed, "Don Dareen, I would highly suggest you and your men be careful with what you say next. Tsuna has not been taking kindly to his guardians being misspoken or mistreated, especially as of late."

Tsuna ignored Reborn as his eyes suddenly narrowed at the two men to Carlo's right. He hadn't realized it before, but there had been a general familiarity to them; the few wanted Estraneo members which escaped Mukuro's wrath. He had been wondering why they had seemed familiar, but he had begun to slowly figure out who they might've been. Before he could say anything, Mito spoke up again with a scoff, "We don't need to monitor ourselves for some failed-test experiment, who should have stayed in Vindice for the rest of his life. He's lucky to be at the same table with us, let alone anything else. We just want some advice that's i-!"

Before anything else could be said, Tsuna had the man by his collar and threw him harshly onto the table which caused the four other Dareen men to scatter and Reborn to gracefully move away from the table. Tsuna growled at the men, and could feel his anger grow. "You are Estraneo!"

Tsuna could feel Hayato tense but was quick to point his gun towards the other three men, while Reborn pointed Leon as a gun at Carlo; Mukuro was right next to Tsuna in a flash as he glared daggers at the man in Tsuna's grasp. Carlo tried to deescalate the situation as he waved his hands in the air and told them, "Wait! Wait! Please calm down! They are former Estraneo members, but that famiglia is long gone! They are only Dareen famiglia members now!"

Tsuna's eyes flared in anger as he turned his head to glare at Carlo even as he kept Mito restrained. "Is that why you're still looking for so-called 'young' recruits in which I am sure you mean children?!" The Don flinched. Tsuna continued though, "How many members do you have huh? Are all the remaining Estraneo members with you?! Are you planning on rebuilding that famiglia and their trials?!" Carlo reeled back slightly, but Tsuna could see it in the man's eyes; yes, he had been planning to rebuild Estraneo. Tsuna suddenly straightened and he could feel his guardians and Reborn as their attention snapped to him. "Reborn, it seems another alliance is going to have to be broken. You not only insulted my mist and all but spat on him, but you have tried to commit a great taboo among the Vongola famiglia. Our alliance is not only over, Don Dareen, but we are going to pulverize you before handing you to the highest-security prison. The only reason you will live by our hands is because you have yet to begin your actions on children it seems. Until then, Mukuro, Hayato, Reborn, you know what to do."

The Dareen famiglia was indeed a bunch of green horns and they didn't stand a chance against the four furious men, not even with their back-up waiting outside the restaurant. The Vongola were quick to take all of them out before they headed over to the Dareen base and finished cleaning up the rest of them. They made sure to deliver them directly to jail where Hayato put in the necessary reports needed to keep them there. No one said a word as the four strolled back in confidently with limited blood which stained their suits. Even Iemitsu didn't say a word on how Tsuna had lost another alliance for which Tsuna was grateful that he didn't have to figure out to zone out another lecture.

* * *

*Later that night in Tsuna's office.* Tsuna sighed heavily from his seat behind his desk. He and Mukuro, who was planted on the couch in Tsuna's office, had a cup of tea and had sat in silence. Tsuna looked over to his mist guardian who seemed to be lost in thought. The sky softened his eyes at his mist as he asked quietly, "Mukuro?" The said-man turned his head and looked at Tsuna with dimmed eyes, "Are you going to be okay?"

Tsuna watched as his mist's lips turned upward into a small smile. "Kufu, don't worry Tsunayoshi. I already am, thanks to you and the other Vongola brats." Tsuna nodded his head softly and they both continued to sit in silence as Tsuna worked on his papers for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 4: Bovino Lambo

**Hello everyone! I just want to apologize that I haven't been updating lately. Unfortunately, I basically had life happen- I got sick and in the following week had a family incident. However, I'm back and working on the next chapter already! I'm sorry for being gone, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it! Thank you guys for all your support and I hope you enjoy! Until next time~!**

 **Special thanks for reviewing to: ilovecartoonsgirl, LaniAhava, Neko Nishiriu, & Sanz0girl!**

Chapter 4 Bovino Lambo

Lambo attempted to stifle his fidgeting. He knew he wasn't in too much trouble, but he could still feel his Tsuna-nii's anger radiate off of him. It wasn't really his fault he had gotten suspended though. All he had done was defend himself from the bullies who had constantly picked on him since he had graduated to middle school. He had a feeling Tsuna-nii blamed himself for that, and that was part of the reason he was so mad. The other students had only started bullying him because the teachers had started picking on him first. Lambo knew that they picked on him because they knew he was Tsuna-nii's little brother; Lambo hated that he couldn't get them to realize Tsuna-nii wasn't Dame-Tsuna anymore. He could care less what people said and usually did to him. Today though, they had been physically bullying him and taunting him. Of course he had planned on just ignoring them until they brought up Tsuna-nii. It wasn't like they wouldn't live; they were just a little bit fried.

Lambo risked a glance at Tsuna-nii who seemed to have calmed down a bit, but still looked slightly disappointed. Lambo gulped before he turned towards Tsuna and bowed his head a little. "I'm sorry, Tsuna-nii. I didn't mean to get as mad as I did at them. Please don't be mad."

He watched as Tsuna looked over in surprise before he gave him what looked like an apologetic smile. Lambo wasn't sure why; it's not like Tsuna-nii did anything wrong. Tsuna explained, "Sorry Lambo. I didn't realize I still looked upset. I promise I'm not mad at you; I'm just upset you got suspended for defending yourself. Even worse is they have no idea how the boys got electrocuted, but still blamed you for it despite being unable to actually prove it. It's my fault they are treating you like this, so I'm really just upset at myself. Maybe if I hadn't been so Dame back in the day, you might be getting treated better now. I'm sorry Lambo."

Lambo furiously shook his head back and forth. "No, don't be sorry Tsuna-nii. It's not your fault either. They're just a bunch of idiots who think they're smart. Plus they're the ones who are going to miss out in the end. They'll never get to know how awesome the great Lambo-san and Tsuna-nii really are. Totally their loss!" Lambo threw his hands in the air and waved them in the air to emphasize his point. He grinned as a smile appeared on his Tsuna nii's face, which had been his objective from the beginning.

Tsuna smiled softly at his little brother and nodded his head. "I suppose you're right." Lambo watched as Tsuna looked thoughtful for a moment before he continued to talk, "Unfortunately, that isn't going to really help you at Namimori Middle School. You know it'd be okay if you want to transfer out right Lambo?"

Lambo scoffed and cross his arms in defiance. "I don't want to transfer out though Tsuna-nii. I still have friends in that school, and it's not like I'd pay attention any different in another school. Besides Tsuna-nii, this is the school you went to when you were younger and I want to experience it too." He could see the shock in his brother's eyes but he shrugged it off. "You went through a lot of the same things I'm going through now Tsuna-nii. Even then the things I'm going through aren't as bad as I know you had to have went though. I want to be able to grow up the right way too just like you did. I'll show them that I'm the Great Lambo-san just like you became more than Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna couldn't help but stare in shock at his youngest guardian. He understood where he was coming from. It was hard going through an experience like that especially at such a young age, but Lambo would never ever have to be as alone as he was at that age. Tsuna was still worried about Lambo's situation, but he also knew his youngest guardian had the proper support and strength that Tsuna never had until later. Tsuna couldn't help but look at his little brother with awe and pride; Lambo had really grown up from his younger and more arrogant days. Lambo was becoming a great man.

"Hey Tsuna-nii, let's stop for ice cream and takoyaki!" Well he was kind of growing up to become a great man. Tsuna shook his head fondly; the lightning guardian still had a ways to go before he could fully become an adult.

Tsuna had to fight the urge he always had to give in and give his little brother a treat. He told him, "Sorry, Lambo. If we have time later, we can go get a treat but I actually have to stop in at a meeting right now. I was hoping you could maybe stay with Kawahira-san while I was there since he's fairly close to the meeting place."

Lambo looked around the limo in confusion and Tsuna could only wonder what he was doing. Lambo suddenly stopped and looked up at his brother, eyes which still showed confusion. "Tsuna-nii, you're on your way to a meeting right now?"

Tsuna nodded amused. "I already told you about this meeting Lambo. Of course today is also the day you got suspended, but I figured it was a coincidence." The young lightning guardian suddenly couldn't help but feel bad that Tsuna-nii had to go through picking him from a suspension as he remembered why Tsuna was here in Namimori for right now. Tsuna-nii had come to visit him as well as Fuuta, I-Pin, and Mama. That was originally all he was going to do until Reborn called and let him know he'd have to attend an apparently recently scheduled meeting there as well.

Lambo still couldn't help but feel puzzled still. "But where are Hayato-nii or one of the other guardians then?"

Tsuna looked sheepishly at his little brother. "Well since this meeting was last minute, we didn't have time to schedule one of the others to come over here in time for it." Lambo winced; Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii were no doubt freaking out over not being able to arrange for one of them to come over in time. Tsuna continued, either ignoring or not noticing Lambo's wince, "So we decided I'd just go to this meeting by myself. It's not exactly a big famiglia or anything, but they've been trying to meet up with someone other than Kyoya, who tends to be over here often, so we figured I might as well go."

Lambo raised an eyebrow in surprise. "And Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii just agreed to let you go to the meeting by yourself? Just like that?"

Tsuna continued to smile sheepishly as he shrugged. "Well they had started to argue over the phone but then I think Reborn shot a bullet in the room and they stopped arguing about it. They've been texting me to be careful though ever since. I think they're okay with it though."

Lambo rolled his eyes. They definitely were not okay with it, but there was no way the two of them would stand up against Reborn. Lambo couldn't help but disagree with Tsuna-nii going to the meeting by himself either. He should always have a guardian with him. It was kind of something they all secretly agreed on, including Mukuro-nii and Kyoya-nii, after they had went to the future and received all their memories about what had happened between Tsuna and Byakuran. Lambo had a feeling Reborn wasn't too pleased by this development either but didn't have much of a choice but to go with it too; Reborn had become quite a bit more protective over Tsuna since the battle against Checkerface, so there was no doubt he had been slightly against this as well. It just meant that they wanted to get this meeting over and done with quickly.

Lambo was about to huff about why Tsuna-nii should wait until a guardian could come join him for this meeting in a few days when he noticed something shiny hit his eye. He quickly closed his eyes to shield the light before he moved his hand slightly and looked at his ring that had glimmered under the sun. As soon as he looked at his ring, an idea dawned him. Duh! He was a guardian too! Lambo looked up in excitement at his older brother and technically boss. "Tsuna-nii!" The brunet who had turned to look out the window, looked back over at Lambo in surprise. "I'm a guardian too! I can go to the meeting with you so that way you'll have a guardian just in case!"

Tsuna eyed Lambo warily. "I don't know, Lambo…"

Lambo quickly put on his best puppy-dog eyes as he begged, "Please, Tsuna-nii! I promise I'll be on my best behavior! It's not like I have anything else to do, and you should really have a guardian with you. Please!"

Tsuna still looked hesitant, but had to admit it might be a good idea. He knew that while his guardians had reluctantly agreed, they were still incredibly nervous about the meeting. Tsuna knew that this meeting wasn't really anything to worry about, but guessed it would be better if a guardian was with him, even if it was his youngest guardian. Tsuna sighed but nonetheless nodded. "Alright, Lambo." The boy cheered, but Tsuna continued, "But I want you to be on your best behavior and cautious at all times. Alright?" Lambo simply nodded and began to jump in his seat excitedly, which caused Tsuna to shake his head in amusement and exasperation. Tsuna didn't really think they needed to be that cautious, but he didn't want his youngest guardian to think he could be lazy either. He smiled lightly as his lightning guardian continued to bounce around excited. Despite the young guardian's hyperactive demeanor, Lambo had grown up well and was incredibly strong despite his age. Of course, that didn't mean Tsuna would ever leave Lambo alone to fight, but he trusted the boy enough to have his back for sure.

The car came to a stop, and the driver rolled down the cover which separated the driver from the other passengers. "We are at Kawahira-sama's, Decimo."

Tsuna looked over to his lightning guardian who put on his best puppy-dogs eyes which caused Tsuna to roll his eyes. Nonetheless he gave the driver a smile as he told him, "Thank you Santana, but I've decided Lambo could come as well. If it's alright, why don't we head to the meeting now instead?"

Santana gives a quick bow with his head. "Of course, Decimo. We will be there shortly."

Tsuna continued to smile as Lambo practically beamed at the two of them. "Thank you Santana." The window rolled back up as Lambo continued to bounce around happily.

* * *

The car once again came to a halt, and both the Vongola members looked at the building curiously. It was a mansion, though much smaller than any Vongola mansion. It seemed fairly cozy, which surprised them. This famiglia tended to be on the more peaceful side when it came to things, but was still a mafia famiglia. Tsuna and Lambo both got out of their car though and looked around, both with caution and with a little awe.

Before they could take a step forward, they heard a voice call out to them, "Ara? You are the Vongola, are you not?" Both Tsuna and Lambo looked over in surprise at the butler who seemed to have been waiting for them outside the mansion. The man smiled politely at them before he continued, 'Welcome to the Sana famiglia. Our boss is waiting upstairs. Please, right this way." Tsuna nodded his head in thanks and the two of them walked forward.

As they walked, Lambo suddenly realized what he was still wearing. "Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna looked down at this little brother in curiosity. "Is it alright that I am wearing my school uniform still?"

Tsuna chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. This isn't supposed to be a super formal meeting; just us getting a little more acquainted. Besides the Namimori school uniform looks pretty good in my opinion."

Lambo rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure your opinion is slightly biased." Tsuna chuckled before Lambo muttered softly, "Not that that you wore much at school usually."

Tsuna's eyes widened comically as he choked out a, "Hey!" Tsuna nudged his little brother with his elbow as the boy laughed at him. Tsuna shook his head with a smile and tried to contain the blush from spreading on his face. The worst part was Lambo wasn't even wrong, thanks to Reborn and the dying will bullets.

The butler stopped in front of a door, and the two boys quickly stopped their hushed conversation. They both straightened up with their heads held tall. Tsuna smiled politely as the butler opened the door and bowed as he allowed them to pass. They both walked through the door and were greeted with five faces who were already conversing with one another. Two women and 3 men were already all seated. Tsuna easily spotted the Sana famiglia Don along with his two guardians, the other two men. However, Tsuna wasn't sure who the two women were in his famiglia. He glanced down at Lambo to see the lightning guardian's furrowed eyebrows.

Tsuna tilted his head as he asked, "Lambo, what's wrong?"

Lambo who had suddenly gotten lost in thought, blinked in surprise before he looked up at Tsuna. He shook his head slowly. "It's nothing, Tsuna-nii. One of them just looks familiar is all."

Tsuna frowned but nodded in acceptance nonetheless. Before Tsuna could say anything else, the Sana famiglia took notice of the new arrivals. The Sana Don stood up with a small smile which curved under his gray mustache. He opened his arms wide as he greeted Tsuna, "Welcome, Vongola Decimo! It is a great honor to meet you."

Tsuna smiled back softly. "The honor is ours, Don Sana. Thank you for having us." The man ushered them in as the two walked over. Tsuna couldn't help but like the Sana Don, also known as Tenzo. The man reminded him of Timoteo in a lot of ways; a kind, elderly man who seemed to care about the well-beings of others whether they were famiglia or not. Tsuna walked over and clasped hands with the older man.

Out of the corner of Tsuna's eye, he noticed one of the woman bow and began to walk away. Tenzo also noticed as he let go of Tsuna's hand, and called softly after her, "Thank you, Natalie. I will see you at lunch." She reached the door, turned, and gave a small, shy nod. Tenzo looked back over to Tsuna and explained, "That was my secretary of sorts. She helps me keep my meetings organized and my paperwork in order."

Tsuna felt his eyes widen slightly before he chuckled. "A secretary sounds absolutely excellent! Hayato, my right-hand man, tends to help keep my meetings organized, but that dreaded paperwork is so-." Tsuna shuddered as the other man laughed.

"So I keep hearing." Tenzo winked while chuckling. Tsuna joined in as he laughed as well. Lambo and Tenzo's two guardians both shook their heads with amusement at their boss' antics.

Someone cleared their throat, which caused the attention to be directed elsewhere. The other woman whose blonde hair was up in a bun stared at them through her glasses while she held a file in her hands. She looked unimpressed towards Tsuna and Lambo. Lambo furrowed his eyebrows again as he wondered why she looked so familiar. Tenzo cleared his throat as well and smiled sheepishly, "I apologize Natasha. Decimo, this is my external advisor, Natasha."

Tsuna eyed her carefully but still kept a smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Natasha-san." Tsuna bowed a little as he noticed her not extend her hand. She simply nodded in return.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow slightly at her, but Tenzo gained everyone's attention again as he motioned to the table. "Now then, why don't we sit down and start?" Tsuna nodded in agreement as he took a seat. Lambo started to stand behind his big brother when Tsuna motioned next to him; it was only the two of them and the others were also taking seats. Lambo hesitated for only a moment before he sat on Tsuna's right side. Tenzo continued to smile as he greeted Lambo as well, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Lambo." Lambo beamed as Tenzo turned back to look Tsuna, "So then I'd like to start with my gratitude for not only allowing us to be your allies but for personally seeing us as well, Don Vongola."

Tsuna nodded and smiled a genuine smile. "Of course Don Sana. It is our pleasure. We are grateful to have an ally like you."

The man laughed and nodded as well. "Well then now that we are past the pleasantries."

Tsuna chuckled back. "Agreed."

Tenzo seemed to relax slightly as he continued, "You need not worry about us, Tsunayoshi. Our famiglia is well in resources and we haven't had many problems here. We've been trying to fix the crime situation which doesn't seem too bad thanks to your cloud guardian."

Tenzo gave Tsuna a knowing look as Tsuna chuckled again. "Ah, yes. Kyoya would be quite upset if any big amount of crime was in his city. I'm glad he's still able to find time to keep the peace over here."

Tsuna watched as Tenzo nodded, and their guardians just look amused. "Yes, he's been quite a big help in watching over everything. The only problem we get once in a while are gangs. Even they are taken out fairly quickly. Honestly, our situation is so peaceful and nice over here. I hope it hasn't been too much trouble for us to be away from all the other main families in Italy."

Tsuna shook his head. "It's no problem at all, Tenzo-san. We are thankful to have your famiglia here to help watch over our hometown. Most people don't mind, and those who are complaining about your new location are also complaining about the long commute they make to the Vongola mansion. They aren't exactly at the top of my worry list."

Tenzo chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "Well I'm glad to hear that then. I was worried there might be more complaints despite the fact that many more famiglias allied to Vongola have been spreading around more often. Honestly, that was my only worry really. I'm just sorry we haven't been able to check in with you sooner."

Tsuna gave his head a shake of disagreement as he waved a hand slightly. "That is more our fault than yours, Tenzo-san. Please don't worry about it. I'm just glad we were finally able to do this again."

Tenzo nodded in agreement. "Well then, now that all of the business is out of the way I believe." The older man looked between his guardians and Tsuna when a throat cleared to Tenzo's right. Everyone looked over at Natasha in surprise. Tsuna and Lambo watched with interest as Tenzo's eyebrows furrowed while looking at the woman before his eyes widened in remembrance. "Oh, Natasha! That really isn't an issue."

Natasha glared at her boss as she hissed quietly, "It really is, Sana Don."

Tsuna eyed them carefully as he asked, "Is there an issue Tenzo-san?"

Tenzo frowned and huffed in response, which caused Natasha to turn to Tsuna instead. Tsuna had to repress the familiar urge to jump. He hadn't done so in quite a while, but Natasha was definitely a strange one. Natasha began to speak instead, "Actually there is a small issue, Vongola Don." Tsuna and Lambo both had to fight the blanch that always tended to appear with the title. Natasha continued regardless, "You see due to our activity in keeping the local crimes at bay, we have become slightly short in money. We were hoping for a small deposit in order to help us along." Tsuna continued to watch them carefully; it wasn't a big deal in lending them some money, but…

"Didn't you just say Kyoya-nii was the one keeping most of the criminals here in line?" Tsuna didn't say anything as he quietly agreed with Lambo's question. However, Natasha continued to stare at Tsuna. Tsuna blinked as he realized she had ignored Lambo. Lambo seemed to have just come to the same realization as his eyes narrowed. "It's fine if you want some money. Tsuna-nii usually doesn't mind, but didn't Don Sana just say there hasn't been much of a problem, Natasha-san?"

Tsuna and Lambo froze slightly as the woman turned a glare onto the youngest in the room. Tenzo opened his mouth to intervene but Natasha responded, "First of all I wasn't talking to you, B-O-V-I-N-O." She spread the word out with disgust. Tsuna and Lambo both narrowed their eyes at her; Lambo hadn't thought about his abandoning famiglia in quite a while. "Secondly, it's not as if we aren't taking care of any crime. There is still crime that we must take care of because the Vongola Cloud guardian for some reason cannot." Tsuna grit his teeth. Tenzo was beginning to tense as well as he realized how far Natasha was going. "Finally, we are asking for a small amount to help us with some sections of ours home which need to be built up and repaired."

The girl planted her arms across her chest and tilted her head up defiantly as she stared at Tsuna's lightning guardian. Tsuna felt his jaw tick as he watched this woman. He opened his mouth about to question why she felt the need to run around the topic and insult his family but Lambo surprisingly beat him to it. With narrowed eyes, the young boy questioned carefully, "Well then why wouldn't you just say that? You beat around the bush with having said you were fine. Then you went out of your way to not only try to insult me, but even Kyo-nii as well. Why would you not just ask for a little help financially with rebuilding around here? Tsuna-nii would be more than willing to do that, but instead you all but stick your nose up at us like we're the problem. So what is your deal?" Tsuna only slightly winced. Lambo could've phrased the last question slightly better, but everything was right on the spot. Even Tenzo and his guardians weren't looking too thrilled about their advisor's words and attitude.

The woman seemed to not notice, or maybe she just didn't care, and simply struck her chin out further which Tsuna hadn't thought was possible. "My deal? I have no 'deal' as you say. I do have a problem with a little bratty Bovino trying to talk to me as if I'm their equal. The Bovinos are nothing but a bunch of bratty think-they-know-it-alls who feel they are superior to everyone else. Honestly, were you even taught any manners? Oh wait that's right your mother was too busy being dead because of your corrupted father." *BANG!*

The table shook as both Tsuna's and Tenzo's hands landed on the table. Lambo jumped out of shock, having gone in a bit of a trance at the woman's words. He looked up in surprise to see Tsuna-nii's dying will blazing and his eyes glowing a bright orange. Tenzo looked just as angry and upset. The woman looked startled as she realized how far she went, but it was too late to be sorry. Tenzo managed to snap out first, "That is enough, Natasha! How dare you insult either of them like this! This is inexcusable! We don't even need the money that badly and Vongola has been nothing but kind to us. I've tolerated your stuck-up attitude because in the past it has served us well against our enemies. Today though, today you used it on your allies and that will not be allowed. Get out, pack up, and do not return."

The woman looked stunned and terrified. Everyone realized Tenzo meant it when the man didn't back down. Natasha slowly rose from her seat, still stunned. Tsuna stopped her for a moment, "Wait a moment please, Tenzo. There is something I must say as well."

Tenzo didn't take his glare off the woman as he nodded in agreement. "Of course, Tsunayoshi."

The woman looked over still terrified as Tsuna's flame remained strong and his eyes flaring at her, "You insulted not just my guardians but two people who are my brothers as well." Natasha paled further, but Tsuna continued, "If you were truly smart, you'd realize Lambo has had nothing to do with the Bovino for a long time. Believe me; no one despises them more than I do except for maybe Lambo himself. However, you faulted him for who he was born as rather than who he became. For that, I will never forgive you either. Even worse to insult his mother who is far better than yourself madam. She was incredibly loving and kind, and accepted so many people before her death. You, who would go so far as to insult the dead, are unworthy of even thinking about her let alone speaking of her. I want an apology for my brother right now."

Natasha looked like death itself with how pale she had become. Sweat poured from her and silently she prayed she would make it out of the room. She muttered a small, "I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, L-Lambo-s-san." Tsuna's glare hardened and she squeaked as she closed her eyes and said much louder and squeakier, "I'm very sorry, Lambo-san! Please forgive me!"

"I do." Everyone looked over in surprise at Lambo, except for Tsuna who looked proud of his younger brother. "I get why you would say things like that Natasha-san because the Bovino are the worst. However, if you were as smart as you think you are, you would know that I'm not a Bovino; I'm a Vongola and a Sawada." Tsuna smiled at his younger brother; his pride of his younger brother only growing stronger. "My mother was a good woman before she passed but she did leave me with terrible people. But I will never look back nor will I ever become like them again. I'm going to be just like Tsuna-nii when I grow up because he's the one who raised me along with Maman and my other brothers and sisters of the Vongola famiglia. I'm sorry you couldn't see that."

The woman looked stunned at the little boy as did everyone else in the room, though Tsuna couldn't help the fondness towards his little brother while Tenzo was slightly in awe at the Vongola famiglia's bonds. Before Natasha could say or do anything else, she felt Tsuna and Tenzo shift their attention back to her and glared again. She bit back a squeak as she all but sprinted out. The tension instantly decreased again.

Tsuna's flame flickered out as Tenzo looked over apologetically at the Vongola duo. "I deeply apologize for that. I can't believe she said any of that. Honestly, I probably should've expected it and yet I didn't. I am so terribly sorry for what she said to you two, especially you Lambo."

Tsuna simply smiled back at Tenzo; it wasn't his fault after all. He looked down to Lambo though who shrugged nonchantly. "Don't worry Tenzo-san. It's no big deal and there's nothing to forgive." The elderly man smiled gratefully at Lambo.

Tsuna smiled, still very proud of Lambo as he turned to Tenzo as well. "Lambo is right, Tenzo-san. We can't control our employees completely unfortunately. If we could, I'd have much less paperwork." They all chuckled slightly at that before Tsuna continued again, "I'm sorry that happened, but there is nothing to worry about. I'm just thankful you cut in as well. Why don't we end this meeting here though? Hopefully we can meet again soon in a better situation."

The man nodded with a relieved smile. "Of course! Thank you both for your understanding. I am sorry and I will find a much better advisor this time around." Tsuna clasped hands with the man as a way of saying goodbye as Lambo did so as well with Tenzo's guardians who also looked regretful. Tsuna and Lambo walked out the door as the trio turned to converse with each other, no doubt about what they would do for a new advisor.

Tsuna and Lambo got to their ride fairly quickly as they practically dropped into the seats. They were quiet for a moment before Tsuna looked over carefully at his little brother. "You okay Lambo?"

Lambo nodded solemnly. "I'm alright, Tsuna-nii. I can't say I'm too surprised even though it was pretty unexpected." Tsuna nodded in agreement as they descended into silence for a couple more minutes before Lambo perked up. Tsuna looked over at Lambo as Lambo smiled suspiciously. "You know, Tsuna-nii, I seem to remember someone mentioning something about ice cream and takoyaki."

Tsuna threw his head back as he laughed and Lambo joined in with his own chuckles. "Yeah, you're right. I did mention something about ice cream and takoyaki, didn't I? What do you say Santana?"

The said-man aimed a smile at the rear-view mirror before he looked back down at the road. "Sounds like a good plan, Tsuna-sama, Lambo-sama."

Both boys grinned as Santana changed directions to get their snacks. Tsuna glanced down at Lambo who seemed to have recovered and bounced in his seat slightly. He smiled fondly as he told him, "I'm proud of you, Lambo."


	6. Chapter 5: Hibari Kyoya

**Hello everyone! Yes I am actually updating again! I am so, so, so sorry for being gone for so long! Honestly I don't really have much of an excuse; I have been busier than lately but I also still tend to procrastinate. I am happy to say that I already have the next chapter of this story completely finished and will be updating after I edit next week! For this story, I plan on making it my main focus and plan on updating it each Friday. Thank you all for those who have continued reading this story as well as those who just started reading it! Everyone's support and reviews mean the world to me! Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Until next time~!**

 **Special thanks for reviewing to: ilovecartoonsgirl, LaniAhava, Youko Artemis, and Guest (I definitely plan on finishing all the characters in this story! I am very sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up though!)!**

Chapter 5: Hibari Kyoya

Tsuna gave up at any exasperation he might've felt at the beginning of taking this position and simply raised an eyebrow at the man before him. The man before him was almost pouting except Hibari Kyoya did not pout. Tsuna was pretty sure the man was actively trying not to sulk at being scolded. Once again a bunch of property had been destroyed while Kyoya was out on a mission. Tsuna of course actively scolded each of his guardians for the destruction they constantly caused, except this time Kyoya had accidently destroyed part of an allied famiglia's property with his usual damage. It was safe to say the famiglia was not pleased in the least. Normally, Tsuna would find a way to pay off the famiglia or move the process along without sweating it. This time, however, Tsuna not only had the famiglia on his case, who were already not fond of the Vongola, but Iemitsu as well. Iemitsu was not pleased with his son's actions of late and had been reprimanding him. Tsuna had tried to brush it off like he usually did with anything his father said, except Timoteo had told Tsuna that he had to listen to Iemitsu as his advisor. Quite frankly, Tsuna thought that idea was just as laughable since Iemitsu would not have the position much longer anyway. However until then, Tsuna didn't have any other choice but to go with it for now.

"I refuse, Omnivore." Tsuna rolled his eyes at Kyoya's statement.

Tsuna ignored Kyoya's statement and deadly glare before he scoffed at his cloud guardian. "I'm sorry Kyoya, but you don't have a choice in this matter I'm afraid. Not all famiglias have as much money as we do to handle your guys' wild outbursts and destruction. You of all people, Kyoya, should understand what it means to have rules and order. Don't tell me you've forgotten how to take care of those who disturb the peace, Hibari-san?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the end of this statement and took in Kyoya's look which was peeved but also in awe. It only took a moment to remember why, and the young boss wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cower. After all, it had only been a few years since Tsuna would let out a girly scream at the mention of Namimori's prefect. Now, here he was ordering the said-prefect and scolding the man as if he were a child. The times had certainly changed.

Tsuna felt his cheeks heat up as his cloud guardian continued to look slightly amused. It was obvious Tsuna had remembered who he was scolding. Kyoya couldn't help but feel a bit of pride for the man who had become his boss, even if Kyoya would die before ever saying those words out loud. Nonetheless, the cloud guardian sighed in defeat which caused his sky to look up in surprise. "I understand, Tsunayoshi. I will take the proper full responsibility of what happened and go talk to the famiglia."

Kyoya bowed his head slightly as Tsuna relaxed and nodded. He responded, "Thank you, Kyoya. I really appreciate it. Of course I will be coming down with you to talk to them though."

Kyoya quickly frowned in response, "Don't be absurd Tsunayoshi. I can handle talking to a famiglia on my own."

Tsuna huffed and folded his hands together as he placed them onto his desk. "I'm sure you can Kyoya. It's not you I don't have faith in." Kyoya raised his eyebrow which asked what Tsuna was talking about. Tsuna explained, "We've had…" Tsuna paused to think of the polite term before he continued, "difficulties with this group before unfortunately. They've been difficult over other issues they've had with us. They're a good famiglia to have as an alliance, but they seem fairly proud of themselves. I just think it might be better if we both went to properly apologize and offer our assistance."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed carefully at Tsuna's words as he began to nod. He paused mid-nod and raised his eyebrow as he asked, "So I should've did more damage to their property then?"

The end of Tsuna's lips twitched as he fought against a smile. He huffed with exaggeration as he groaned, "Kyoya."

The man just smirked as he quickly bowed his head again at Tsuna. "I'll go get the car ready then." Tsuna shook his head with amusement as his cloud walked out of the room. He forgot that, while it was rare, even Kyoya sometimes liked to joke around like that once in a while.

* * *

Tsuna had just finished getting everything put together and walking outside when Kyoya drove the car around. Tsuna smiled lightly, glad that his cloud guardian preferred to drive them himself instead of taking a fancy limo with another driver. Kyoya reached over to the passenger side and opened the door as his way of being polite to his boss before he straightened back into the driver seat. Tsuna slid into Kyoya's Mercedes-Benz and relaxed as he put on his seatbelt and let Kyoya begin to drive. The meeting place wasn't all that far; the drive there would normally take about thirty to forty-five minutes, but Kyoya would probably make it there in twenty minutes. The two were relaxed as an easy silence came over him. Tsuna took the time to look out at the scenery which flew by in the windows. While their headquarters was in a wooded area which was stunning in itself with all the different vegetation and rivers around. Tsuna was more in awe of the cities which seemed to look almost ancient-like yet at the same time proved to have newer durable buildings. Tsuna was always in awe of the city especially after having grown up in an area which seemed to be pretty plain and simple. Tsuna's lips twitched upwards as he caught sight of a deer which rushed through the woods just before they exited on a lone street which headed toward the city.

Before Tsuna could continue to admire what was around him, Kyoya cleared his throat and caught Tsuna's attention. Tsuna looked over curiously as Kyoya smirked slightly at Tsuna's interest to the scenery around them; some things never changed. Tsuna rolled his eyes as if he knew what Kyoya was thinking before he asked, "What is it Kyoya?"

Kyoya briefly glanced at Tsuna before he paid attention to the road in front of him again. "Is it alright that you're coming along Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna looked at his cloud guardian with confusion until he remembered a similar conversation he had with Hayato not too long ago. The fluffy-haired brunette huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he pouted and went back to looking at the scenery; his guardians could be so protective. Kyoya continued to stare ahead as he also huffed. "I'm just saying. I understand that you're worried about how this famiglia might react, but isn't that more reason to stay back Omnivore?"

Tsuna scoffed as he uncrossed his arms and straightened before he glared over at Kyoya. "Why so you can be blamed for having an alliance fall apart this time? Maybe even give my dad motive to try and kick you out of Vongola or start restraining you?" Kyoya grimaced at that; no cloud should ever be restrained. "It'll be fine Kyoya. I know there have been a lot of problems lately with different alliances, but I also just started being the boss not that long ago too. There are people who are going to disagree with us, and I don't think it's that bad of an idea to weed them out now while we're just starting. I'd like to think I'm doing an okay job as being the boss at the very least."

"You are." Tsuna paused before he continued, surprised at Kyoya's statement. Tsuna faced towards Kyoya and stared in shock. They pulled up to a stoplight as Kyoya glanced over at Tsuna with a shrug. Tsuna had been nervous on how he was dealing with Vongola, but he didn't know that even Hibari thought he was doing well in it. It was certainly a confidence boost.

Tsuna ducked his head as he attempted to hide his smile and small flush. He always wondered what his guardians thought of having him as a boss, and Kyoya was always the one who never showed how he felt about the situation; if Kyoya was okay with it, then maybe he really would be okay. Tsuna put his right, closed hand to his mouth and cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, thank you Kyoya. That means a lot." Kyoya just gave a shrug as if he didn't just say something phenomenal. Tsuna huffed as he lifted his head back up to look out the side-window as he continued, "Anyway, it'll be fine. If they really have that much of a problem with us, we'd need to deal with them either way. And if someone is going to take the blame, it's going to be me. As it is, I have a feeling my dad wouldn't mind having a reason for me getting other guardians. He might've originally helped pick you guys out, but I think he's beginning to have the same feelings as many of the other bosses who think you guys are out of control." Kyoya's grip on the steering wheel tightened and his eyes glared at the road in front of him. Silence filled the car; Tsuna pondered what he was going to have to do to show that his guardians were the right people for the job, and Kyoya as he thought over Tsuna's words. The silenced continued for a few minutes as they passed building by building in the car. "Do you agree?" Tsuna turned his head to look at his cloud guardian in confusion. The car pulled up to a stop at the building where their meeting would be at. Kyoya didn't look over at Tsuna as he continued to stare ahead of them despite being parked and clarified, "Do you think that we're out of control as well?"

Tsuna paused before answering; the question wasn't exactly as simple as it was supposed to be. Honestly, Tsuna knew that his guardians could get out of control. There was, after all, a lot of paperwork as evidence. However, that wasn't what his guardians, his family, were being accused of. They were being accused of being unfit for their roles as though they were spoiled, undeserving children. That would be the falsest statement Tsuna had ever heard though; he just wished his guardians understood that as well. "Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna looked over at Kyoya who was now staring at him intensely. It was strange; Tsuna knew that if he said something about them being out of control, they would actually tone it down. That wasn't what Tsuna wanted though. He loved his guardians for who they were. They were his reason for even becoming the boss, to be able to protect them. He didn't want them to feel restrained; all he wanted was for them to live freely as they wished.

Tsuna's lips turned upward as his eyes softened slightly on his cloud guardian. He shook his head slowly as he answered, "You guys are definitely crazy and can drive me up the wall prettily easily." Tsuna paused for a moment as Kyoya continued to stare, having sensed his boss wasn't done. "But that's who you guys are. Being overly you is what makes you guys you- Hayato being overly-protective, Takeshi trying to be overly-naïve, Onii-san being overly-loud," Kyoya snorted at that but Tsuna continued, "Chrome who can be overly-shy, Lambo being overly-obnoxious from time to time, Mukuro being overly, well, overly Mukuro." Both of them snorted at that. Tsuna turned to look at his cloud as he finished, "And you, Hibari Kyoya, who can be overly-strict. But that's just what I love about you guys. It defines who you are. If you guys weren't the way you were, I most likely wouldn't even be here right now. Every single one of you allows me to be the boss I am, the way I am, because of who each of you are. I wouldn't change that for anything, Kyoya."

Tsuna smiled at Kyoya whose grey eyes now shone with gratefulness and pride. The young boss watched as his cloud guardian shook his head with slight amusement. "Hn. Well let's get to the meeting then."

Tsuna nearly face-palmed as Kyoya opened up his door and got out. Before Kyoya could close the door, Tsuna yelled out after him, "You're also overly-untalkative!" Kyoya just smirked and shut his door. Tsuna simply rolled his eyes and got out of the car as well.

* * *

Both Vongola members had to force themselves not to roll their eyes as they walked into the meeting room. Tsuna had had a feeling before he came that this meeting would not have a peaceful outcome, but now Tsuna was completely positive they were going to lose this alliance. The famiglia was glaring as if the pair had went to war with them rather than simply destroying a building. Tsuna couldn't help but wonder if that is what they accidently did. On the other hand, Tsuna could feel his own annoyance shift since this famiglia had caused just as many problems for Vongola. The young Vongola boss shifted ever so slightly, something that went unnoticed for everyone except Kyoya who tensed his shoulders slightly; both of them prepared for a physical battle which seemed to be inevitable at this point. Tsuna, who still hoped that there was a small chance for peace, placed on a polite smile as he looked towards their boss.

Tsuna greeted them as respectfully as possible, "Good evening, Vasquez famiglia. I believe we have a few details to discuss together."

The two Vongola members watched as the Vasquez boss slammed a fist onto his desk and glared at the two who stood before him. "The only thing we have to discuss is the money we'll need in order to repair everything as well as the termination of your cloud guardian. We refuse to ally with someone who has such a violent and out-of-control monster as Hibari Kyoya for a cloud guardian." Tsuna raised his right eyebrow incredulously and had to resist from laughing. He wondered if these guys were actually being serious; if he were to judge based on the looks they were giving them, the Vasquez famiglia were completely serious. However, the Vasquez famiglia boss mistook Tsuna's look of disbelief as more of a worried or frightened look and continued to rant, "I already had issues when Vongola switched to such a weak boss who claimed to have an ambition of taking down the mafia." Kyoya tensed further at the mention of Tsuna being weak but still waited for Tsuna to take action first. "But then you went and introduced such a blood-thirsty beast as one of your guardians. I refuse to accept this Vongola Decimo. If you wish to keep an alliance with us, then Hibari Kyoya must be removed from his position at once."

Tsuna couldn't help the small snort which escaped him before he groaned. He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand and sighed. Kyoya eyed his boss with amusement as Tsuna huffed, "Dad is going to get pissed off again." The Vasquez famiglia smirked with glee as they thought they were going to get their way.

Kyoya snorted. "I warned you, Omnivore."

Tsuna rolled his eyes at his cloud guardian before he turned a glare on the Vasquez famiglia. "Do you really think we'd roll over to your whims? My guardians are not just positions to me; they are my brothers and sister as well. Honestly, did you think you could just order the number one strongest famiglia and expect me to do as you'd like? I might be new, but I can assure you I've went through far more ordeals than you could have nightmares about. Please don't underestimate me, Vasquez famiglia." Tsuna glared at the people before him who flinched and shuddered at the killing intent rolling off of the two Vongola guardians.

* * *

Kyoya slid his tonfas back into his jacket as Tsuna dusted his suit off. They both straightened and glanced at the downed famiglia scattered around them. Despite being a base there were only about fifty people who seemed to be here at the time. Tsuna wasn't sure what was wrong with these people who idiotically challenged members of the strongest famiglia with only fifty people.

Kyoya looked around the room before he scoffed. Tsuna look over curiously at his strongest guardian. The man shook his head as he said, "Pathetic. It's fortunate we are getting rid of such a weak family at the beginning."

Tsuna chuckled as he glanced around the room before the pair walked back towards the doorway to leave. "Mah. They aren't supposed to be super weak, but they are incredibly arrogant. I hadn't realized they were this prideful though. The boss usually tried his best to keep the peace too, but he also had a tendency to start most of his conflicts as well."

Kyoya scoffed, "Of course he did." They both shook their heads as they came up to Kyoya's car. The pair opened the door, but Kyoya paused before he got in. "Tsunayoshi." Tsuna paused with one leg in the car and looked up at Kyoya in response. Kyoya paused before he huffed, "You're not weak." Tsuna flushed as Kyoya slid into the driver's seat.

Tsuna slid into his own seat and chuckled slightly. "Aha, well I don't think I could be weak with all the torture, er, tutoring Reborn puts me through."

Kyoya put the keys into his car and was about to start the ignition when he paused and looked up at Tsuna. Tsuna looked slightly embarrassed but the cloud guardian could also see the slight doubt which swirled in his sky's mind. Kyoya huffed again, "You're a good boss, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna's eyes flickered to the former prefect in surprise. The man turned his keys and started the ignition as Tsuna ducked his head and smiled.

Kyoya began driving as Tsuna chuckled. Kyoya gave his boss a side-glance of curiosity and Tsuna explained, "Well, a boss is only as good as his guardians after all."

Kyoya twitched. "Cheesy. For that you will be bitten to death when we get back Omnivore."

Tsuna sweat-dropped before he groaned, "Eh?!"


	7. Chapter 6: Sasagawa Ryohei

**Hello everyone! Time for another update! Thank you all so much for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! I was completely shocked with how many more of you joined and liked this chapter. I am on cloud-nine with happiness! Thank you all so much, and I hope this chapter does justice as well!**

 **Special thanks for reviewing to: ilovecartoonsgirl, Darkmoonglow, tigerpanda1, LaniAhava, Beasttamer99, and Fnix de Plata! I'm glad all of you liked it!**

 **Also for Darkmoonglow, yes Reborn is on the list! He's #49 though, I have some ideas for it because only certain people would insult the number one hitman heheh.**

 **And to one of the guests: I was thinking about adding Tsuna as a bonus chapter later as well, but they'd have to be pretty dumb to insult Tsuna with so many crazy, protective people heehee. I love that idea though!**

 **Please enjoy and until next time~!**

 **Chapter 6: Sasagawa Ryohei**

Behind Tsuna, the chaos had finally come under control. Tsuna grunted as he took a seat in the chair closest to him while he held onto his right arm. It throbbed viciously, but Tsuna knew it wasn't too horrible of a wound. He had certainly had worse before. The young boss looked up to see Mukuro carefully eyeing everyone even as his eyes kept straying back to his boss. The illusionist had hurried in after Tsuna to make sure he was alright. A loud explosion sounded from the aftermath of the battle which caused both Tsuna and Mukuro to tense slightly. People from the Gurian famiglia scurried inside the building. Tsuna could see the relief on their faces now that the battle was over. A glance around him caused Tsuna to relax as he realized they had made it to one of Vongola's smaller hideouts. More footsteps sounded and Tsuna turned to see his sun guardian who had also rushed in. Tsuna saw his guardian as he began to look frantically around after he entered. It took a moment before Tsuna realized his guardian was looking for him. He coughed slightly before he yelled over, "Onii-san!" Ryohei's face quickly whipped in his direction, and Tsuna could only hope the man hadn't gotten whiplash. However, Ryohei simply rushed over to Tsuna's side before kneeling before him. He activated his ring instantly and began to take care of the still-bleeding wound which began at his right shoulder and went down his arm. Tsuna huffed slightly as he told his protective, older brother, "I'm fine Onii-san. It's just a scratch; you should take care of the others first." Tsuna's received a glare before the jock-turned-doctor continued to focus on the wound. Tsuna grimaced as he felt his mist guardian's glare as well. It might've hurt pretty badly, but he was still fine. His guardians could be so overprotective sometimes.

Tsuna decided to let his sun guardian do his job as he glanced at Mukuro who was looking torn between being angry at Tsuna for being hurt or concerned about his injury. Tsuna decided to give Mukuro another focus instead, "Mukuro, is everyone inside the building now?" Tsuna knew that Mukuro had counted everyone as they rushed in, even as he secretly worried over his boss.

Mukuro carefully eyed Tsuna for one more moment before he straightened and nodded. "Yes, Tsunayoshi. Our allies are now all accounted for within the building." Mukuro paused for a moment and closed his eyes. Tsuna let Mukuro sense around outside for anymore enemies. Mukuro's eyes snapped open and he met Tsunayoshi's eyes softly. Tsuna felt himself ease as Mukuro calmly spoke, "All the enemies are taken care of as well." Mukuro paused before he continued, "You can relax now Tsunayoshi." Tsuna felt his shoulders ease slightly at his mist's words. He glanced down to see his sun guardian taking advantage of his relaxed state to fully access the wound.

Tsuna still wasn't even sure how all of this had happened. This had started out as a simple meeting with both the Gurian famiglia and the Zane famiglia. They had been meeting to discuss on how they would trade resources with each other. The Gurian famiglia had recently come into possession of a multitude of elemental rings and artillery, while the Zane famiglia unfortunately (at least in Tsuna's opinion) came into a bunch of drugs after disrupting the drug dealers within their city. Tsuna's hope was that the Zane famiglia would burn the more lethal drugs which didn't have any herbal properties, and distribute the rest of it which had herbal properties to their more trustful allies. Tsuna did not want any of the drugs being put back onto the street. The Vongola Boss had just been developing a plan in his head on how to keep an eye on the two other bosses in the room after this meeting when a slam had broken him out of his train of thought. He had looked up to see the boss of the Zane famiglia who looked annoyed and angry. The man had begun yelling at how he deserved not only the biggest portion of the drugs, but to also do whatever he wanted with the drugs which included putting them back onto the streets so his people could rake in more cash. The next thing Tsuna knew, he was dodging past bullets, swords, and a variety of other weapons with Mukuro and Ryohei at his side. Together with the Gurian famiglia, who had hosted the meeting and had most of their famiglia with them, the three Vongola members fought off the Zane famiglia. Tsuna realized that this had been the Zane famiglia's plan all along when a large number of back-up arrived to help out the Zane famiglia. Unfortunately, the Gurian's mansion had been destroyed and they had been forced to fight outside as they headed to the nearest Vongola facility. There had been quite a few casualties, but Tsuna was just relieved his guardians were alright; although Tsuna also felt bad for being relieved where there had been other casualties still.

Tsuna glanced around once more to see the Gurian famiglia rushing around to take care of their own. Tsuna's arm let out another painful throb which caused Tsuna to tense for a moment. He glanced down to see Ryohei flinch slightly. "Sorry, Sawada. This wound seems to go extremely deeper than I extremely thought it could."

Tsuna pushed a smile onto his face even though he was sure it was also a slight grimace. "So that's why it hurts like one of Kyoya's hits?"

Ryohei gave the boy an expression which was mixed between a glare and a grimace as Mukuro marched over to them. The mist guardian watched them carefully before he asked, "But Tsunayoshi will be okay, correct?"

Tsuna scoffed, feeling insulted. The two guardians ignored him. Ryohei nodded and answered, "Yeah. Sawada will make an extreme full recovery with no extreme problems. Octopus-head is going to throw an extreme hissy fit though to the extreme." Tsuna groaned as Mukuro let out his signature laugh. Hayato AND Takeshi were probably going to flip once they heard the one meeting they didn't go to ended up like this.

Tsuna pointed out to both of his amused guardians, "Forget Hayato's reaction; think about what Reborn's reaction will be." They all froze and paled slightly. Reborn was not going to be happy that the meeting had went sideways, but even more so they would get punished for Tsuna being hurt for sure; Tsuna included.

Mukuro huffed and turned around to face the other way as he crossed his arms together. "I just wanted to make sure your body was still fit for me to possess Tsunayoshi, but thanks for that pleasant reminder."

Tsuna snickered and shrugged slightly, which only caused a ripple of pain to rush down his arm and Ryohei to glare at him. He smiled sheepishly as he responded, "Well at least we'll be punished together." The other two gave him a look which clearly showed that they didn't agree with that in the least, having both gotten to experience more of Reborn's "tutoring" over the years.

Mukuro was about to say something else when a small yell was heard from across the room. All three quickly turned over in surprise as they remembered the others that were with them. Their healers were trying to heal their wounded, but it seemed the wounded outnumbered the healers. Most of those with critical wounds seemed to be getting treatment just fine, but those without critical wounds seemed to not be getting much treatment at all. Tsuna glanced at his sun guardian with the silent question of whether or not he was fine now. Ryohei, having sensed Tsuna's glance, looked up before he checked on the wound his sun flames were still on.

Ryohei hesitated for a moment before he nodded. "Mukuro, can you extremely come here and bind Tsuna's wounds to the extreme please? I'll start helping the Gurian famiglia with their wounded as well."

Mukuro nodded and moved to take Ryohei's place to bind the wound as Tsuna smiled gratefully at his sun guardian. "Thank you, Onii-san."

Ryohei sent Tsuna a bright smiled before he nodded and rubbed his hand across the brunette's hair much to Tsuna's annoyance. "Sure thing to the extreme, extreme little bro."

Ryohei jogged off as Mukuro carefully began to wrap up Tsuna's arms with some bandages the sun guardian had left. Without looking up, the mist guardian asked, "So what do we do now, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head with his good arm, "I think we should focus on just healing everyone here first. I'm sure Xanxus and the rest of Varia are already on their way to finish off any Zane famiglia that might remain. We'll have to deal with the aftermath later. For now we'll finish our deal and help out the Gurian famiglia with their wounds and rebuilding of course. We'll figure out everything they need in order to get back on their feet properly." Tsuna let out another sigh and tried to not wince; he was a sighing a bit too much today. Mukuro shot him a pitying look as there was a lot of work to be done as always before he moved away from his wrapping job on Tsuna. The young sky ignored his mist's look and continued, "We'll also need to talk about redistributing the materials once again without the Zane famiglia now."

Mukuro couldn't help but look curious at that notion. "Are you planning on splitting it fifty-fifty with the Gurian famiglia now?" Tsuna hummed in thought as he tried rolling his injured shoulder slightly, only to flinch in pain and receive another glare from Mukuro.

Tsuna quickly gulped and relaxed his shoulders before he straightened himself and answered, "No. I know the Gurian famiglia might not be the happiest about it, but it would be a bad idea for us to relinquish such materials after all that's happened today. We'll still try to come to an agreeable solution, but I think it might be best if we-."

"Don't even think about it, kid!" Both Tsuna and Mukuro turned around and were surprised to see Ryohei on the ground with a stunned expression. In front of him was one of the higher ranking Gurian famiglia members who had a fist raised and looked incredibly angry.

Both of the other Vongola members were up in a flash and made their way towards their sun guardian. Tsuna made his way and leaned down next to Ryohei and instantly noticed the reddening of his sun guardian's cheek. Mukuro had placed himself between his family and the other man. Already Tsuna could feel both his and Mukuro's rage swelling. Tsuna took a breath to calm himself before he asked, "What is the meaning of this? What's going on?"

Ryohei didn't answer as he continued to look stunned, but the other man snarled. Both Tsuna and Mukuro tensed at the notion; Mukuro even going so far as to bring out his trident for defense. The man snapped in response, "This boy thought he was capable of healing our Don. Just because our Don has waved off our healers to heal his famiglia first doesn't mean we want such an inexperienced civilian attempting to use his flames on our injured Don. He is by far one of the lowest ranked members of the guardians. It is most unacceptable." Tsuna could feel his rage boiling at this point; the only reason he hadn't made a move to retaliate was his older brother's stare. Despite being written off as weak and incapable, Ryohei still wanted to make sure the peace was kept as best as possible; which was actually ironic because if it had been Tsuna in Ryohei's place, the man might not even be alive at the moment.

Nonetheless, Tsuna turned his attention back over to Ryohei's injury. The sun guardian just smiled a crooked smile and Tsuna relaxed. The injury no doubt stung a bit, but wasn't much compared to what Ryohei was used to receiving. Tsuna stood up and offered his arm out to his older brother who took it gratefully and stood up on his own feet. The usually-boisterous man wobbled slightly, no doubt still surprised of what had happened. Tsuna kept his eyes shadowed for a moment before he focused his glare on the man who cowered instantly.

Tsuna pushed himself to remain professional as he kept himself in place. Still as the sky, Tsuna refused to let this go quietly as well as he growled out, "Unacceptable? Having one of Vongola's guardians who is the top healer in our famiglia healing your boss is unacceptable?" The man gulped as he realized the mistake he made. "Maybe Ryohei started out as a civilian, but so did I." Tsuna scoffed before he continued, "Most people for that matter started out as a civilian. Ryohei has come a long way from being a civilian, and even as a civilian he was by far one of the stronger protectors to those he cared for. However my sun guardian, my older brother, Ryohei, for whatever reason chose to follow me into this dark world." Behind him, Tsuna felt Ryohei tense. Tsuna could feel the way the older man wanted to jump in to reassure Tsuna as he always did when Tsuna tried to take the blame. However Tsuna continued to speak before he could, "My sun guardian followed me when we battled for the rings, when we had to fight our own futures, when we had to fight those we had trusted, and when we had to go up against the strongest hitmen and even Vindice themselves." Tsuna shook his head softly. "Ryohei never had to do any of those things, but he did in order to protect myself and the rest of my family. Time and time again, Ryohei has proven himself to be worthy of being called Sun guardian of the Vongola famiglia, the strongest famiglia around. He's protected me without me asking him to and is the first to make sure we are all safe and unharmed. Ryohei continued to go even further when he went to medical school just so he could have the ability to heal whatever wounds we receive, despite never having a knack for academics. Ryohei has beyond proven his loyalty to me as my Sun guardian and as my older brother. Gurian famiglia- if you have a problem with my older brother, then you have a problem with me." By the end of his speech, Tsuna could feel his resolve take place with the flame on his forehead. His eyes glowed orange and silenced the room before him in awe. Even Mukuro and Ryohei stared at their sky, stunned at his words. They had noticed Tsuna had gotten quite protective of them as of late, but they hadn't realized how proud of them he was.

Ryohei continued to stare at the man who had become his little brother in everything-but-blood with tears gathered in his eyes. The tears did not fall, and Ryohei quietly whispered out, still in shock, "Tsuna-otouto…"

Besides the whisper from Ryohei, the room remained completely silent. Tsuna allowed his eyes to fall back onto the man who had punched his Sun guardian. The man squeaked in surprise and fear before he fell back onto his butt and quivered in fear. Mukuro caught the action and scoffed quietly.

"You…you are absolutely right Vongola Don." Everyone turned to look at the Gurian Don. The slightly elderly man looked at Tsuna in wonder and admiration. The Don shifted and Tsuna couldn't help but be slightly worried as the older man continued to hold his slightly bleeding torso; it was wrapped but not well. "I apologize for Tereso; he can be far too protective of me at times." Tsuna mentally sweat-dropped as a certain silver-haired man popped into his own mind; Mukuro who apparently had the same thought threw Tsuna an annoyed look while even Ryohei chuckled quietly to the side. "Still, this does not excuse his behavior. Even if you had not said anything, we still should've shown all three of you our respect; all of you are top members of the Vongola after all. You've all proven that you have earned the positions you each have. I am truly, deeply sorry for the offense we have caused today." Tsuna watched quietly as he felt his rage simmer down a bit. In truth, he was impressed with how the Don handled himself and accepted responsibility for his famiglia's actions. The respect turned to slight horror as the older man started to bow with his still bleeding torso.

Tsuna and Ryohei both began to try and stop the Don, when a small thud was heard which caused all three to pause and look over at the man who had insulted and punched Ryohei. Tereso had bowed his head to the floor with his arms stretched out in front of him. Despite the honorable bow, Tsuna still wasn't impressed with him. However, Tereso showed he wasn't done as he let out a small sob and apologized with a voice that showed tears in it, "I am so sorry for all of my actions Mr. Ryohei Sasagawa! I was blinded by worry and I took it out on you! I forgot your position and all you have done to help us as allies! I do not deserve it but I offer you my sincerest apology to all three of you!"

Tsuna continued to stare at the groveling man. He huffed before he looked over at Ryohei who now had an amused expression plastered onto his face. However as if he felt Tsuna's eyes on him, Ryohei turned and met his stare; many emotions shined in the older man's eyes: gratitude, awe, happiness, and relief. Tsuna however jerked his head in Ryohei's direction which caused the Sun guardian to look at him confusion. Tsuna told him, "It's up to you, Onii-san. He punched you after all." Ryohei gave his little brother a disapproving look as a smirk appeared on Tsuna's face; there was no doubt in his mind he had just made Tereso pale at the reminder of what exactly he had done to who.

Ryohei still shook his head slightly with a chuckle before he turned to the man, who was still face-down on the ground. "Please extremely get up. I extremely forgive you, so no extreme worries!"

Tereso's head flew up with a smile as he thanked the man, "Thank you so much, Mr. Ryohei Sasagawa!"

Mukuro chuckled to the side which caused everyone to look at him. "Kufufufu. Are you sure? I mean in retaliation we could always-."

"Don't finish that sentence!" Both Tsuna and Ryohei had yelled at the same time, and tried to stifle their groans which usually came with their mist's actions. Mukuro simply continued to laugh his signature laugh.

Ryohei shook his head slightly before he turned his attention back onto the Gurian famiglia warily. He coughed slightly and offered, "So should I…?"

The Gurian famiglia all look embarrassed as they realized their boss was still bleeding slightly through his bandages. Tereso was the one to respond, "Yes, of course! Thank you again, Mr. Ryohei Sasagawa!"

Ryohei looked slightly out of his element with the respect he was being given but began to approach the Gurian Don when a familiar voice was heard, "I'm not sure what's going on, but why don't you let me heal him instead dearie?"

Everyone turned to the entrance and were surprised to spot Lussuria and Mammon from Varia as they stood watching everyone. "Luss! You're extremely here?"

Tsuna blinked in surprise as he looked over at the two Varia members. "Lussuria-san, Mammon-san? Why are you two here?"

Mammon gave Tsunayoshi a dead-pan stare which said, 'Are you serious?' Tsuna gulped nervously, but Lussuria cut in between the two of them with a light chuckle. "We heard that the meeting went south and since we were close, Boss kicked us over here-." Lussuria froze mid-sentence as Mammon coughed and gave another look which told him to shut up. Lussuria quickly laughed, this laugh a little strained. "I mean we came over here just to check up on you guys, not at all because Boss kicked us over here."

Tsuna chuckled slightly as Mukuro scoffed and Ryohei beamed at the pair. Tsuna had noticed lately that Xanxus had been keeping an eye out for them for whatever reason. Still, Tsuna went with it slightly, "Well thank you, Lussuria-san and Mammon-san. We appreciate it. I'll be sure to thank Xanxus-san for letting us borrow you two as well." Lussuria simply chuckled again as Mammon groaned slightly. Tsuna continued slightly more professional as he told them, "There shouldn't be any more enemies, but we could use the help in assisting with the healing of the Gurian famiglia."

Mammon nodded as he told the baby-boss, "Ah, Bel and the Captain headed over to make sure that the Zane famiglia wouldn't cause any more problems. Like Lussuria said though, we'll handle things here. You guys look exhausted."

Tsuna smiled tiredly at the two and chuckled lightly. "Thank you Lussuria-san and Mammon-san."

The fluorescent sun of Varia beamed back at Tsuna before he gushed over him, "Of course Tsu-chan! No need to thank us though really! Do any of the three of you need any healing by the way? I doubt all three of you somehow managed to come out completely unscathed."

Tsuna nearly rolled his eyes as he heard his mist mumble under his breath, "We could've all come out unscathed."

The young boss gave the Varia members a genuine smile as he told them, "We're fine. I got hit in the battle, but Onii-san has already patched me up. It's the Gurian famiglia who could use your medical expertise."

Lussuria beamed and clapped his hands together. He responded, "You got it Baby-Boss! Leave this to Luss-Sis!"

Tsuna chuckled as Ryohei responded with an, "Extreme thank you Luss!"

The Vongola Boss turned towards the Gurian Don who smiled thankfully. "We can discuss things later. Please go and rest, Vongola Don. Thank you for all of your help today." The older man gave a slight nod with his head as a bow.

Tsuna wanted to point out that they weren't able to help out at all with this situation due to Tereso, but kept quiet. Tsuna nodded his head slightly as Lussuria moved forward to heal the Gurian boss. "Agreed. We will talk later after you have all healed then Gurian Don. Please rest well and easy." Tsuna turned to look at Mammon who had floated closer to them while listening. "I'll leave the rest to you two. Please be sure they get to one of their other hideouts safely, Mammon-san. I can pay extra if you'd like."

The young boss nearly laughed at the slight twitch from the Varia mist. The ex-arcobaleno grumbled slightly, "It's fine. No payments needed." Tsuna felt his lips twitch up as he knew that meant Xanxus ordered this to be payment free.

Tsuna chuckled slightly and ignored Mammon's glare as he told him, "I'll give you guys a gift then." Mammon perked up slightly before also getting to work as Tsuna turned to head out with Mukuro and Ryohei at his side.

* * *

The car ride was mostly silent as Mukuro drove them home. Tsuna allowed his guardians to their thoughts as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the car window. He was exhausted both physically and emotionally. His wound ached slightly still, but it seemed to have mostly healed from Ryohei's flames which just left him in a slightly sore state from all the fighting. He was emotionally exhausted from all the defending of his guardians he had been doing. He wouldn't hesitate to do it again for even a second if it came down to it, but he was beginning to get tired of people having doubt in his guardians. The young boss also knew it was bound to happen when he and the others inherited the Vongola famiglia at such a young age. It didn't make the matter any less annoying or exhausting though.

"Hey Tsuna-otouto?" Tsuna picked his head off the limo window and looked over to Ryohei who was sitting across from him. The older man looked at Tsuna fondly. "I just want you to know I've never once extremely regretted extremely joining you guys. You're my extreme family just as much as the extreme blood family I have. I just wanted to extremely thank you for what you said and did back there. It meant an extremely lot to me."

Tsuna smiled sheepishly at his older brother. "I meant every extreme word of it you know?"

Ryohei beamed back at him, "I extremely know!"

Tsuna glanced forward to see Mukuro glancing back and forth between the street and the pair. The brunette bit his lip to stifle a laugh at the slightly jealous look Mukuro was giving them. "Don't worry Mukuro. I'll give you an extreme speech next time too."

"Kufufufu, you had better Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna rolled his eyes but smiled at the two of them. "How about we stop for ice cream on the way back?" Ryohei let out a holler of excitement and Mukuro lit up slightly in his own little bit of excitement as Tsuna pushed back a chuckle; he never understood why every one of his guardians loved going out for ice cream so much, but he was glad he could treat them to it whenever he wanted. Suddenly Tsuna remembered what awaited them back at their mansion and chuckled nervously. "It'll be nice to get a treat before we have to go back and report to Reborn and the others." ...

The whole car groaned in remembrance. Reborn was going to kill them.


	8. Chapter 7: Dokuro Chrome

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late delay! I had this chapter mostly done yesterday, but didn't complete it until today. If I'm being honest, I'm kind of iffy with this chapter. I really like this chapter, but a forewarning it feels kind of different from my other chapters. Personally, this one's now my favorite with Kyoya's right after. But let me know what you guys think! Hopefully you all enjoy it as well! Thank you again for all of your support and those of you who just started reading, welcome! I'm still shocked with how many readers are joining in! Thank you again and hope you enjoy! Until next time~!**

 **Special thanks for reviewing to: ilovecartoonsgirl, Fnix de Plata, LaniAhava, and NamikhraKyra!**

 **Ilovecartoonsgirl: Thank you so much! I love being able to see brotherly bonds; they're my absolute fave so I tend to write them more often. I thought it'd be nice to have some alright Dons as well heehee.**

 **Fnix de Plata: Oh my goodness! Thank you so much! Forever Family, Forever Vongola is my favorite story too! That means so much to me!**

 **LaniAhava: Thank you! I felt the chapter was different too for some reason, but couldn't pinpoint what it was (maybe that was it!). I'm glad you still loved it! I loved doing this chapter for Chrome, but I felt it was a tad different as well. Hopefully you enjoy!**

 **NamikhraKyra: I'm so glad you don't get tired of it! Here's the next update!**

Chapter 7: Chrome Dokuro

The Vongola driver gulped as he forced himself to keep his eyes straight ahead. The aura which leaked from the back of the limo could suffocate normal people. Thankfully despite Vongola Decimo's annoyance, the benevolent man still tried to limit the amount of killing intent he released; plus the driver was used to driving Tsunayoshi-sama with Varia, Gesso, and even the Arcobaleno and thus mostly used to killing intent and suffocating auras. Despite being slightly used to it, the driver couldn't help but want to shrink into himself. An unhappy Decimo didn't make anyone happy or comfortable.

Thankfully, someone seemed to notice his discomfort as they spoke out, "Boss, I think you're beginning to make Callen feel uncomfortable with your killing intent."

Said-boss straightened up which caused Callen to look slightly embarrassed while Chrome simply continued to look worriedly at her boss. Chrome watched as the brunette blinked a couple of times before he relaxed slightly; the tension in the atmosphere seemed to vanish as he did. The young boss smiled sheepishly at the two of them. "Sorry Callen, I didn't mean to get so lost in my thoughts."

Callen, who had just pulled up to a stoplight, shook his head frantically. "No, of course not Tsunayoshi-sama! You have every right to be worried! I'm sorry I'm not more capable of handling more of your killing intent, Tsunayoshi-sama!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped as he shook his head in exasperation. Honestly who apologized for not being able to handle killing intent? With a small smile, he quickly tried to calm down his main driver, "Mah, mah, Callen. It's alright, really! You put up with far too much on a regular basis already. You really don't need to be worried about things like that."

The grown-driver still looked like a kicked puppy but agreed in a sulking manner, "Yes, Tsunayoshi-sama. I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-sama."

Tsuna sighed as he figured that was the best he was going to get from his driver. Chrome quietly changed the subject as she asked with slight bewilderment, "If I might ask Boss, why are you so upset? Are the business owners were going to meet that bad?"

Tsuna groaned as he let his head flop to the seat behind him. "Yes, no, kind of?" Both Chrome and Callen, who used his rear-view mirror to see, watched in amusement as the strongest boss of the mafia proceeded to stretch his hands up into a strangling motion like an exasperated child would. Chrome giggled at her boss's actions, while Callen bit his lip to keep his own chuckles at bay and turned back to the road ahead of him. Tsuna sighed again as he placed his hands down before he explained, "Honestly, the original owner and boss isn't such a bad man. I actually like him and could see the two of us having a friendly chat with some tea and such. The problem is recently he ended up passing his business down to his son, much against mine and many others' wishes."

Chrome blinked and tilted her head to the right. "And this son is not a good person?"

Tsuna shrugged. "I wouldn't know. He's so beyond spoiled that I can rarely ever get pass his twenty-four-seven whining and demands, if I can even get him to talk to begin with." Chrome raised an eyebrow slightly at that, but could understand her boss's frustrations better. Neither her boss nor the rest of the guardians were too fond of people who were constantly acting in a spoiled way. They weren't too fond of hearing about people, who had better childhoods than they could've dreamed of, still whining about how much more they wanted when they had more than plenty. For a while, it was why many of the guardians were slightly annoyed with their little lightning guardian. After things had settled down slightly, the others could understand that Lambo mainly acted out the way he did because he felt rejected and abandoned by his own family; his childish antics were just one way of having attention put on him, whether good or bad. Lambo slowly figured out how to settle down especially with Tsuna and Nana who spoiled the little lightning along with Fuuta and I-pin, while they also taught them manners and limits. It showed the three younger siblings that they didn't have to complain or do silly things just to receive attention, at least not anymore.

Chrome was suddenly very aware of why she was chosen to come instead of the other guardians. If the son was someone who was beyond spoiled she and Takeshi were probably the only two who could handle being around him without wanting to supposedly teach him some manners, even Reborn tended to get annoyed at people who were more spoiled and arrogant. As it was Takeshi was already on another mission and wouldn't be back for a couple of days, so that just left her. Plus, Chrome was beginning to get the feeling her Boss would need her help in keeping himself calm and patient. She smiled gently at her Boss as she tried to ease his worries, "Well it's not that long of a meeting right?"

Tsuna huffed but nodded nonetheless. "This one should hopefully be a touch and go meeting as far as I know. I just hope it's his father who we are meeting."

The girl chuckled in amusement as she watched her boss slump down in his seat like a little kid who was sulking. She decided to take pity on her boss and changed the subject, "So Maman's birthday is coming up right?"

She watched as her sky physically brightened before he began to chatter about all the preparations they would be doing for his mother's surprise birthday party.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi-sama, we have arrived at the spoiled brat- I mean the Stein mansion!"

Tsuna chuckled good-naturedly at Callen's obvious joke; he was in a much better mood after he and Chrome talked about his mom's birthday party the whole ride over with Callen, who threw in some interesting ideas as well. He still hoped it was the Senior Stein who was here and not the junior though. Tsuna exited the car and held out a hand for Chrome, who took it and also exited. Tsuna had just closed the door behind them and turned around, only to have his hopes sink into slight exhaustion as he sees Ricky Stein, the junior of the pair and the teenager Tsuna hoped to avoid.

Still, Tsuna forced a polite smile on his face as the bored teenager continued to play on his phone and basically ignore Tsuna. Tsuna felt himself twitch in annoyance; he still had no idea why the teen was allowed to run the company in his father's place. In a way, he and Ricky were a lot alike in the fact that they were both fairly young when inheriting their elderly relative's company. However, unlike Tsuna who struggled to keep things controlled and stay on top of things, Ricky seemed to apparently be more interested in the new Angry Birds games that just came out on his phone.

Chrome was quick to sense her boss's growing irritation and looked up in surprise at the boy who was nonchalantly playing on his phone instead of greeting them. The female mist couldn't help but raise a surprised eyebrow; she was stunned that he could ignore the boss of the biggest company around, let alone the strongest mafia boss, not that he should be fully aware of that. Instead the blue-haired woman placed a gentle hand on her boss's arm to calm him down. While it worked, she knew she'd have to tread carefully between the two. The pair walked up the steps to the mansion and even as they stopped right in front of the boy, he still didn't bother acknowledging them. At this point, even Chrome was starting to feel offended. She felt her boss twitch but instead of snapping like any of the other famiglia would've by now, Tsuna placed another polite smile before coughing in his hand so as to get the boy's attention. Of course, they were promptly ignored. Chrome could feel herself twitch and her eyes narrow dangerously at the boy. It would've been different if his father was still in charge, but this boy was named as the head of the company just like her own boss. His title meant that the boy should've learned respect and humbleness in order to be able to run this company. However the boy still continued to ignore them whether through obliviousness or out of simple rudeness, Chrome wasn't sure; however, Chrome was getting the feeling that his boy had to be a simple figurehead at the very least.

Chrome turned to see her boss as he rubbed his temple, and she couldn't help the worry that flowed through her. However Tsuna decided to ignore the no-doubt growing headache, as he cleared his throat once more before he spoke, "Good afternoon, Mr. Stein."

The other man blanched, but didn't look up from his game still as he responded, "Just Ricky. Mr. Stein is my stick-in-the-mud dad in which I am in no way like."

Chrome twitched at his simple response before he continued to silently play his game, all without looking up at them; Chrome at least agreed that he wasn't like his father. To her left, Tsuna fidgeted lightly and she couldn't hide the wince from it. While it had only been a few years since Tsuna's "no-good" days, Reborn had made sure to train his student to keep him from his loud screeches, stuttering nervousness, and fidgety anxiousness. Yet here was this boy who should be about the same age as Tsuna, causing all her boss's nervous ticks to start coming back; if only because he didn't know what to do with such a strange situation.

The female mist watched as her sky cleared his throat nervously again. At his side she looped her left arm with his right arm and gave a gentle squeeze of assurance before he spoke up again, "Yes. Well then, Mr. Ricky-."

"Just Ricky, dude."

Chrome couldn't help but gape at the boy in front of them who still hadn't bothered to look up from his phone. Did he even realize Tsuna owned a multi-billionaire company whom basically was in charge of thousands of other smaller companies including this brat's own company? Certainly Chrome could understand his attitude with other people as this brat was inherently also a billionaire because of his father, however Tsuna was basically their company's boss as well. They were only rich because of what Vongola allowed; and what Tsuna could give, he could also take away. Either this brat was oblivious to this fact or he really just didn't care about anything, which Chrome could understand if the said-brat wasn't wearing expensive clothing while using expensive technology on top of everything else in which he was.

Chrome looked back at her boss who took a deep, calming breath and she couldn't help but silently praise and cheer him on in her head. However before Tsuna could say anything else, Ricky once again spoke up without looking at them, "Hey mind taking care of them? I'm kind of busy here." Both Vongola members looked confused until they noticed the butler standing behind Ricky; the man didn't even bother to hide the horror on his face. Chrome huffed silently; at least someone was taking them seriously. Chrome watched as the brat walked away from them and plopped himself onto the couch in what appeared to be their living room.

The butler tripped over himself as he rushed over to greet them properly. He bowed low with his head close to his legs as he quickly apologized, "My sincerest apologies, Vongola! Please excuse Master Ricky's behavior! He is still in training as the boss and learning how to be more comfortable with higher-ups." Chrome couldn't help but raise an eyebrow again at that; comfortability wasn't the problem, it was the lack of respect. Not to mention she was certain he had been training for this position as long as her own boss had, if not longer than Tsuna.

Tsuna seemed to just ignore it though as he continued to smile like the patient man he was. "Of course, no worries sir. If we could maybe go to the meeting place though?"

The butler seemed to pale further as he gave another bow again. "Of course Vongola! My apologies Master Vongola Sawada and Lady Vongola Dokuro!" The man turned and began to quickly lead them to the office as the pair looked at each other in amusement; none of them noticing the small twitch from Ricky on the couch as they walked.

* * *

The Vongola pair whispered to each other in hushed voices as the butler led them from while positioned several feet in front of them to their office. Chrome was giggling softly as Tsuna tried to hold his own chuckles back. "I think this is the first time I've ever been called Lady Vongola Dokuro. What kind of a title is that?"

Tsuna bit his lip to stop his own chuckles. "You're asking the wrong person. I've been called so many weird things as titles; I don't even understand how people come up with this stuff."

Chrome smiled back in amusement. "I suppose we shouldn't complain. At least we are getting shown some respect now, even if it is a bit over the top." Tsuna snorted in response before Chrome continued, "The butler shows us too much respect, while the brat shows us none. Maybe it's their way of balancing it out?"

Tsuna gaped as he turned to his mist guardian and scolded her, "Chrome!" She smiled sheepishly as Tsuna continued to gape; he was pretty sure this was the first time Chrome had ever even said the word brat.

She simply shrugged though. "Like Boss wasn't thinking the same thing."

Tsuna huffed back. "Well of course I was thinking the same thing, but you're supposed to be the patient one who's keeping me in check."

Chrome rolled her eyes at her boss's words and Tsuna felt his jaw drop again. Apparently even Chrome's attitude was being affected by Ricky. "As if Boss who has patience like a saint needs me to help him keep it." Tsuna raised an eyebrow at her words and she paused before she retracted her words, "Okay, you are patient like a saint ninety-five percent of the time, but considering our family I'd say that's more than anyone else can handle."

Tsuna shrugged lightly. "You and Takeshi do pretty well at being patient with everyone else too."

Chrome giggled slightly. "Well we've had lots and lots of practice so."

Tsuna snorted slightly in response and grumbled, "So why are the others the same as you guys then?"

The female mist smiled slyly like the mist she was. "Now Boss we all know none of our family is normal." Tsuna sweat-dropped as he knew she was right. He eyed her carefully as she pretended to ponder something before she casually continued, "I'm not even sure they know the word patience." Tsuna groaned and Chrome giggled lightly again before she placed a quick kiss on her boss's cheek. Tsuna felt himself relax slightly as the atmosphere unwound from the annoyance and tension that had come with Ricky. It was rare for Chrome to be able to loosen up and become playful like she was now, but she had slowly became more comfortable with Tsuna and the main guardians as they had begun to become closer over the years. They had especially relaxed with one another after they had moved into the Vongola mansion together. It had been a while though since any of them had time to be themselves and not worry about their Vongola image. It was why Tsuna was thankful for this business meeting where they didn't have to be so uptight; it wasn't exactly a huge deal, but it was one that needed to be taken care of properly at the very least. Tsuna had been hoping this meeting would be a simple one between themselves and Senior Stein with possible tea and snacks. Tsuna hadn't expected to be greeted, if that even could count as a greeting, by Ricky which meant Senior Stein would be away today. While Tsuna could deal with informalities, he was still wary when they did so; years of Reborn pounding manners into his head was enough to make sure he tried to uphold as much patience and respect as one could muster. It didn't help that him being shown disrespect was a quick trigger to all of his guardians; years of having him called Dame-Tsuna was enough to make the guardians had made them more protective and paranoid when their boss wasn't being shown proper respect.

Tsuna couldn't help the sigh which escaped him; he really missed the old days where he and the rest of his family could just hang out and have fun. He blinked at the small idea which hit him as Chrome looked curiously at him, "Boss?"

The young boss smiled sheepishly at her as he opened his mouth to respond only to be interrupted with the sound of someone clearing their throat. The pair looked up at the butler who smiled apologetically. "My apologies for interrupting, but we have arrived at the office, Master Vongola Sawada and Lady Vongola Dokuro. Master Ricky will be here soon." The man opened the door for them and bowed.

The pair began to walk through as Chrome giggled in amusement again at their new names apparently as Tsuna's lips twitched into an amused smile. Tsuna remembered his idea from before and as they entered the office, the sky leaned to his right and whispered to Chrome, "What do you think about me, you, and the other guardians going on a picnic for fun later?" The girl's beaming smile was answer enough as Tsuna smiled excitedly back.

* * *

Tsuna groaned for what seemed like the umpteenth time. His and Chrome's excitement in order to have a picnic had died away after an hour had passed, and still no Ricky. A while ago Tsuna had admitted to Chrome that maybe the boy had actually been working on something for the company on his phone. Chrome had crushed the idea easily as she had reminded Tsuna of the butler's horror and worry at Ricky's attitude, which meant that the boy probably wasn't supposed to be doing whatever he was doing and also that he probably did this often with other people. Tsuna grimaced at that; Reborn would've killed him if he even remotely acted like that with anyone, let alone someone who was supposed to be the boss of his company.

He glanced over at Chrome to see her looking out the window with complete boredom. She seemed hesitant as she looked over at him. He tilted his head in question. With her boss's approval she asked, still slightly hesitant, "Maybe, just this once of course, but maybe we should just call Senior Stein later?"

Tsuna blinked at the idea before he hummed in response; it really wasn't a bad idea and he knew that even Reborn was wary of coming over here because of Ricky. Tsuna nodded his head in response which made Chrome brighten slightly that the idea was a good one. The young boss opened his mouth to respond verbally when a shout from a slightly familiar voice was heard, "Please stop Master Ricky! I beg of you- don't do this!"

Tsuna and Chrome both jumped up in alarm and confusion. They were used to being put in dangerous situations, but this was technically a civilian's house. As they both started to head to the door, the door suddenly slammed open which caused them to startle slightly. They both blinked as Ricky stood there panting and slightly sweaty. The Vongola pair turned to each other in question but didn't say anything as Ricky growled out, "No, you whatever-your-name-is." Tsuna twitched at that; the brat (Chrome was rubbing off on him) didn't even know the names of his own butlers. "You've been holding me down for almost an hour now, and look they were about to leave! I will speak and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

At this point, Tsuna raised a curious eyebrow. Was it possible that Ricky simply had a complaint about them which might break down their alliance? Tsuna could see why the butlers would be trying to stop him if that were the case. Though Tsuna would much rather talk things out and see if they can be resolved personally. Tsuna eyed the very nervous, some of them almost hysterical, butlers who had gathered behind Ricky before he cleared his throat. Not too far from him, Chrome also straightened in question; she was confused but ready to do her job nonetheless. "Is there a problem…Ricky?" Tsuna wanted to grimace at the informal name but kept a polite tone as he eyed the boy curiously. Both Vongola members blinked in surprise as Ricky suddenly began to stride forward in a confident manner but with his eyes slightly covered by his bangs. To both of the Vongola members' surprise and butlers' horror, the other teenager boss strode right over to Chrome. Tsuna blinked in confusion before he paled slightly as the realization of what may be about to happen caught up with him. His eyes widened in his own horror; he wouldn't!

As if Ricky could hear Tsuna's thought and wanted to prove him wrong, the boy kneeled down on one knee and took hold of Chrome's right hand. Tsuna was pretty sure his jaw was on the floor at this point along with the majority of the butlers. Chrome, bless her heart, still had no idea what was happening. She looked completely bewildered still at the other boy's actions, while she also eyed him with uncertainty of what exactly he was doing or planning.

"Mademoiselle~. Please forgive my earlier actions. I had no idea I was in the presence of such a beautiful model from Vongola. I ask for your forgiveness in the form of a date. I was thinking a drive-through movie, followed by my place." Tsuna felt his anger rage as he actually growled at the other boy; just who exactly did he think he was talking to?! Tsuna would've been annoyed at any woman being approached with a "followed by my place," but to ask that of the woman he considered his sister, this brat would be lucky if he walked out alive after this.

Tsuna noted that Chrome had seemed to figure out the situation pretty easily with that as her irritation grew ten-fold as well. She was quick to snatch her hand away and glared at the brat. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass on such a…request…" Tsuna twitched. He would be completely fine if she had left the politeness out of her words at this point. "I'm here to protect Boss. This is supposed to be a business meeting Mr. Stein. Now if you plan on doing nothing but fooling around, Boss and I will now take our l-."

"You're supposed to be the bodyguard?!" Tsuna gulped nervously as he looked at Chrome who looked very angry at his doubt in her abilities. "Man, I didn't know a babe like you could pound down people! I suppose I could go for that too." Tsuna twitched; what on earth just happened to the chivalry he spoke with, though really Tsuna should've expected it at this point. "I mean come on, sweetheart. All of this," he gestured to all of her and Tsuna felt his brotherly instincts practically screeching to tear into the man, only knowledge of Chrome's strength and irritation kept him from doing so. "Deserves more than just guarding some wimpy CEO all day. So why don't you and I go take a better tour of my mansion? After all, what else are you going to do looking like that?"

The whole room fell deadly silent, and Tsuna wasn't sure what to do in this situation. Tsuna vaguely registered that the majority of the butlers had fainted at this point, while the few remaining conscious were on the verge of doing so. Tsuna desperately pushed his rage and protectiveness down as he reminded himself that this was a civilian brat. He looked to Chrome and couldn't quite stop the small eep that escaped him. Never had he ever seen Chrome looking so murderous; ironically while she was incredibly irritated at how he viewed and treated her, she was beyond furious at how her boss had just been referred as.

Tsuna carefully walked forward and was quick to place himself between Chrome and Ricky. He ignored the irked look Ricky threw him as he gave Chrome a small warning look, not that he didn't understand where she was coming from but the brat was still a civilian after all. She simmered down slightly but continued to glare at the brat over her boss's shoulder. "That's quite enough Mr. Stein. We are here as the boss and guardian of Vongola, the multi-billionaire company which also heads your own company. I have to ask you to remain respectful to both myself, and more importantly to my guardian who has worked hard for the position she had today. The way you speak of her is degrading and it will not be allowed any further, understood?" Tsuna turned and pierced the brat with his eyes that no doubt lit up with his dying will. Chrome was far more than a pretty face in his family. Yes, Tsuna thought she was stunning with beauty. She was also brilliant and kind, someone who he relied on to keep him sane and remind him of the better days to come. He couldn't help the anger which flowed through him as the brat spoke of her as so much less.

He waited patiently for the brat to realize his mistake and apologize; of course, he really should have expected less. "Oh put a sock in it, leader of loser town. If you don't mind me and the lady would like to talk without Mr. Boring stiff of CEO. Now my lady why don't we start with my bedroom on the tour?" The brat wriggled his eyebrows together and Tsuna growled which caused the boy to look back startled. Tsuna ignored everyone as he placed himself right in front of Ricky who quickly straightened up with his chest puffed out. "What are you going to do punch me? I'm the face of a multi-billionaire construction company which helps pay for all your funding for Vongola's oh-so-precious technology. You can't touch me; I'm the one people adore, you're just some lame inheritor."

Tsuna twitched and straightened while he released a small amount of killing intent, which caused the brat to fall back in surprise and stared wide-eyed at the man before him. Just as Tsuna started to move forward, he paused and smiled innocently at the brat in front of him; though why that innocent smile seemed to make everyone except for Chrome pale and whimper is Tsuna's secret. "While you help pay for our funding in technology, it is us who not only advertise throughout all of our companies but allow you to use our technology, which is the only reason your company is able to become so profitable in their construction work. You are correct though, Ricky. I couldn't punch you." The brat relaxed slightly as he let out a sigh of relief. Chrome, who came up next to Tsuna on his left side, gave him a confused look until she noted the devious look in his eyes. "No, I couldn't punch you. That honor belongs to Chrome, after all."

The whole room went deadly silent as the butlers who were still conscious paled even further. Ricky relaxed for a moment until he looked up and saw Chrome with a blinding smile and deviousness also entered her own eyes; why was he suddenly see sparkling pineapples behind her?! The girl let out a giggle that sounded absolutely terrifying. "Aww Boss, you shouldn't have! I would be honored to have such privileges!"

Tsuna smiled back at her as he chuckled himself. "The honor is yours, Lady Vongola Dokuro!"

"Why thank you, Master Vongola Sawada!"

The butlers took careful steps back before they retreated out of the hallway, all the while they ignored the terrified screams and yelps that came from the room behind them.

* * *

"Thank you for your hospitality, butler-sans! Boss will be sure to give Senior Stein a call later today." The butlers nodded mutely as Chrome continued to practically sparkle with a polite smile still on her face. Behind her Tsuna sweat-dropped and looked vaguely scared of her.

As the pair walked towards the car, Tsuna eyed his female mist guardian with wariness and amusement. They paused before they entered the limo Callen had ready for them, and Chrome fiddled her thumbs together. "Are you going to get in trouble for this Boss?"

Tsuna blinked before he barked out a laugh which caused the woman to jump in surprise. "You guys really need to stop worrying about that." Chrome opened her mouth to respond, but Tsuna beat her to it, "Don't worry. If anything Reborn will break character and be on the floor laughing; he can't stand Ricky. Even Grandpa and Dad understand how hard it is to deal with him. In fact, I think we're the first two to get so many words out of him." Under his breath he mumbled, though Chrome could still hear him, "Not that they were good words."

Chrome chuckled before she tilted her head in confusion. "Then why were you looking at me like…"

She trailed off and Tsuna laughed lightly again before he gave her another wary look. "I think Mukuro has officially rubbed off on you."

The illusionist blinked before she smiled sheepishly. "How do you know it wasn't Boss who rubbed off on me?"

Both of them blinked this time before they both burst out laughing. In between his laughter Tsuna managed to say, "So much for us being the sane ones."

Chrome giggled as she agreed, "Takeshi can have the role." As they let their chuckles die down and opened the door, Chrome asked, "So picnic?"

Tsuna beamed back at her as they slid in the limo. He was about to answer when Callen interrupted, "Welcome back, Tsuna-sama and Chrome-sama! How did the meeting go?"" The man continued to smile at them, though looked more confused as the two turned to each other. Before he could say anything, they both burst into giggles again. Callen sweat-dropped and glanced over where there were several traumatized butlers still standing at the entrance. Callen slowly turned around and started the engine. "Never mind."

* * *

OMAKE:

Tsuna stretched once more in his seat before he glared at the paperwork before him; his most dreaded enemy. He had just gotten back from the picnic with all of his guardians which had been eccentric to say the least. He had completely forgotten about all the paperwork which had been left and never moved from his desk. His eyebrow twitched; he was certain the paperwork was mocking him at this point somehow.

"Please tell me you got it all on tape." Tsuna's head flew upwards in surprise before he smiled in amusement at his tutor who strolled in without a care in the world.

Tsuna chuckled in response. "Of course. You are my tutor after all."

Reborn smirked at his student's words. "I can't believe Chrome tortured the brat. I mean someone had to teach him a lesson but still."

The young boss chuckled again. "Well in Chrome's defense, I did say she could punch him. One punch just didn't seem him enough though and she was still worried about beating up the face of a billionaire company."

The fedora-wearing man huffed slightly. "Well his face is the only thing he has after all."

Tsuna hummed as he reorganized some of his paperwork. "Not necessarily." Reborn looked at his student in confusion, so Tsuna elaborated, "Well he's definitely a brat with a not-so-desirable attitude, but he's actually quite smart. You should see him with different blueprints; he's basically a genius when it comes to designing them, well if he decided to design them."

Reborn hummed right back, surprised with that information. "So he isn't just a figure head; that's interesting to know. And what did Senior Stein have to say about all of this?"

Tsuna chuckled and look incredibly amused as he answered, "Surprisingly, he was incredibly thankful. He's hoping that this experience will be what gets him in gear and teaches him some proper manners and respect. After this, maybe he'll start acting like the genius boss he's supposed to be."

Reborn chuckled again. "Here's hoping; until then feel free to take my place in my meetings with the Steins though." Tsuna rolled his eyes at that. Reborn eyed the paperwork slightly before he huffed. "I'll excuse you from paperwork tonight and even help you out tomorrow, if you're up for a drink."

Tsuna looked incredulously at Reborn before he snorted and stood up with Reborn following suit. The young boss deadpanned, "I've been up for a drink since Chrome and I got to the Stein mansion."

"That's the only reason you're even being offered, Dame-Tsuna."


End file.
